What is l0ve?
by wolf-girl87
Summary: Misty is taken away from her friends and is forced to live another life. Many years later, Ash comes across her and soon tries to bring her back. But, what happens when his friends betray him altogether? The sequel is now up: Test Tube. AshxMisty
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected & Expected moments

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters. But what i do own is this fan fic!! And maybe sum of my own characters that i created!! (pokemon talking/translation) [Note from author] "People talking" *Thoughts* ~Telepathic~  
  
[Hey, this is my 1st fan fic. This fan fic is a AAML story. So, if u dont want to read it then go away and if u do feel free!!Anyways here we go]  
  
Chapter 1 Unexpected and expected moments waiting to happen...  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi decided to stop and rest up for the night by a pond with a small waterfall. The 3 teenagers Misty at 14, Ash at 13, and Brock at 16 unpacked their stuff.  
  
"Brock, can you start to make us sumtin? Misty asks him, while her stomach and the 2 boy's stomachs growled too.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we are all hungry from our long journey" [sry.cant think of the town] Brock says as he unpacks the food.  
  
[Yes folks, I know i said this was going to be an AAML story but sum1 has to make the food.. know wut im saying? ^0^]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty walks over to the pond with her bag, leaving Togepi with Brock. She walks around to the other side and ::gasp:: there's hot springs. So, she goes to change into her swim suit, but before she does that she spots Ash looking around for someone or something. So, she decides to yell for him "Ash! What are you do..." She was cut off by Pikachu who jumped on her head. She smiles and greets him "Hello, Pikachu."  
  
"Pika pi pi chu" The lil' mouse like creature says. (Hi, dont tell Ash I'm here)  
  
[Misty and Ash both can understand what Pikachu says to them]  
  
"Dont worry I wont say a word" said Misty. When she had said that she turned and walked away, but also she steps on a twig and snaps, but doesnt notice that Ash had heard the sound.  
  
Misty not knowing Ash was creeping up behind till she heard a yell which caused her turn around. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ash steps on a rock and yells "Whoa, aaaaaahhhh!" While wobbling and ends up falling into Misty. Which causes them to...  
  
::SPLASH::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As the water starts to clam once again, Misty pops her head out from the water trying to breath. And Ash appearing on top. Misty's hair was down, her hair tye floating around in the water. Ash's hat on the dry ground.  
  
"Ash.." She says while choking on the water. "Yes, Misty?" He replies, being a lil' too caught up in the moment. "Get off!" She asks. Now not choking. And she pushes him off into the warm water [Dont get any funny Ideas now!]  
  
"Sorry Misty, but I was looking for Pikachu. Were playing hide n' seek." He Whispers into her ear.  
  
He noticed that Misty's hair was down, which is very rare. With her hair down like that he began to think *Whoa, she looks completely cute, now dont get me wrong but she is very cute with her hair down like that, and her greenish-blue eyes sparkling, with a slight pinkish color around her cheeks...* Just then he was cut short from his thoughts by the sound the water.  
  
"Misty, where ya goin?" He asked her, while he was getting out of the pond to, and sits on a rock.  
  
"To go and change." She said sarcastically. "But Misty, you dont have any other clothes to change into." He said plainly.  
  
"Sure I do."  
  
"No you dont, remember back at the Poke Center your clothes were with brocks clothes and they got burnt up." He said stating the facts.  
  
"Oh yes, that's right. How could I have forgotten about that day."  
  
::sigh:: "What am i gunna do now?" She asked under her breath. But Ash heard what she said. But didnt want to say anything. "Oh well, I guess I'll just change into my swim suit and let my clothes dry.  
  
"But what if your clothes dont dry before nightfall?" He asked questioningly.  
  
"I guess ill wear them damp, then. And I'll lay near the fire, to stay warm." She said while forcing a smile to her face.  
  
Ash could see that she didnt want to smile, but he didnt want to make things worse. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Misty, Ash, Pikachu!! Dinner's ready!" Brock yelled. *I wonder where those 3 could be?* *Well, Misty's probably washing up, and Ash must be doing sum training with Pikachu.* He put his up to his chin, while thinking, but was drawn from his thoughts with the foot steps approaching the camp. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hello, Misty" Brock greets her back.  
  
"Where's Ash?" He asks her.  
  
*He's probably out training or something*  
  
"Misty.....Misty..." Brock continued to get her attention then he tried sumthing different "Misty there's a giant bug behind you.." He said very plainly.  
  
This got her out of her trance, but she didnt do anything except whack himin the head with her mallet. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ash comes walking out of the forest, and tells Misty to calm down. She scolds him, and says in her mind *But he started it.* [LOL!! ^0^]  
  
Brock now begins to serve both the their meals and the pokemons meals, as all three of them let their Pokemon out.  
  
*Mmm... Brock has out done himself with this meal.* Misty thinks and Ash says out loud. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ But just then Misty glanced up and say a figure move around in the trees and bushes. It now being dark, the sun just now setting. She wanted to say something to the guys, but they would probably think she's crazy. So, she swallowed her pride, and got up and set her dinner down and put togepi down. Just as she was walking towards the woods she stopped because she heard the sound of Ash's voice.  
  
"Misty, where are you going. And arnt you hungry?" He asked with curiousity.  
  
She turned to face him and said in reply "Naw, I'm not really hungry. And Ill be back soon, so dont wait for me to get back to sleep." Once she finished her sentence, she turned and walked off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "But Misty..." Ash started, but was cut off by Brock.  
  
Brock started out by saying "I know you have feelings for her, but she must have a good reason to just get up and walk away like that. She has her reasons to randomly leave. She needs sum time to herself."  
  
Ash stopped and turned towards him and yelled "But what if she needs our help?! I cant just let her go off on her own!!"  
  
"I know, that's why I want you to let Pikachu follow her." Brock said calmly.  
  
To be continued...  
  
[Hey, this is pretty good for chap. 1]  
  
By: Nikki ^0^ (woot woot) 


	2. Chapter 2: Bound Together

Disclaimer: I dont own Pokemon, or the characters that belong to Pokemon! But I do own this here fan fic! So, dont go taking it!

Recap: "I cant just let her go off on her own!"

"Yes, I know, that's why I want you to let Pikachu follow her..."

(Pokemon talking/translation) Notes from author _Thoughts_"People talking" Telepathic

**Chapter 2**: Bound Together

_Now onto the story_:

As Misty was walking through the woods she remembers that her clothes are near by. So, she walks over to where her clothes and slips them on. _Hmm... they're a bit damp. But I can manage_. But her attention goes back to that figure that was neat the camp. _What was that person or pokemon. Maybe it was nothing, and I was just see things. No! It has to be real. My eyes shouldn't be playing tricks on me. I'll just have to keep searching til I find that thing!_ Though, after she was done putting on her clothes and thinking of what to do, she felt a cold chill go up her spine; like a ghost was putting their hand on her back. Like in Tower of Terror, when Ash is turned into a ghost and hears Misty talking, he says something like, "So, Misty, you really are worried about me!". And then he grabs her around the waist and carries her into the air..andyou have to see that episode. And then she shrieked. But not to the point where the boys can hear her.

"Misty!...Misty!.. " Ash shouts. Misty, where could you be. Its not like you to walk off into the dark.He then begins to ponder to himself as he continues to look for her.

"Pika pi chu, pika pika chu chu pi..." The mouse like pokemon shouted as he ran towards Ash. (Misty fell over a cliff, and I didn't know wha...)

Ash didn't waste anytime, he didnt even respond to Pikachu. He just rushed to the cliff, he glanced at the bottom and spotted Misty. He hopped over the side without even thinking about himself. He began sliding down but then winded up rolling to the bottom. Once he got there as fast as he could and started to slightly run. He bent down towards Misty and took off his jacket to cover the top half of her body. Then he placed one hand under her back and the other around her waist. He dragged her to a tree and then placed her back upagainest the tree and he leaned up againest the tree to help support her body. He noticed she was covered in bruises, scratches, and open cuts. Her body was also covered in dust. He took his hand away from her waist and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Misty.. Misty... Please wake up, wake up Misty." He pleaded as tears began to fall from his eyes and drop onto her skin, which would fall to the ground. He began thinking _What if she never wakes up? What would I tell Brock and her family? How would I be able to live with myself if she dies, she's my best friend..._ His thoughts were interrupted by Pikachu. (I can use an electrical attack.)

"No, Pikachu that wont help.." He said through tears. I _knew I shouldn't have let her leave the camp.. If she dies I wont be able to fight with her, have her hit me and Brock with her mallet. Brock and I would be lonely, not to mention, if she dies it wouldnt be the same without her..._ Yet again, he was interrupted in his thoughts.. Though by this time, it wasn't his Pikachu.

**Too be continued...**

By: Nikki o Heh, so dramatic isnt it? What was he interrupted by? Will Misty die? Will she live? What will happen to her? Will we ever see Team Rocket again? You can see this in chap. 3 Coming soon...


	3. Chapter 3: Stormy Weather

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Pokemon... And I also dont own the pokemon characters and towns. But I do own this fic and sum of my own characters.

Recap: Ash was interrupted in his thoughts.. by sumone or something...

(Talking pokemon/translations) Notes from author Thoughts "People talking" Telepathic

Chapter 3: Stormy Weather

His eyes began to clear up, as the sound of someone saying words under their breath, came to him. He rubbed his eyes and his vision slowly cleared up. I'd like to say the same for the weather...lol He looked down towards Misty, and she was mumbling something about not letting go..

Misty's Dream

As Misty was trapped in sum kind of dream world, that she could not get out of. She would yell for Ash and Brock, even the other people she has met before in life.. including the guy who wanted Misty to live with him, when they were traveling in the Orange Islands. I believe his name was Rudy...lol.

He was sitting alone in a corner, she saw many smiling faces.. She began to wonder what it would be like if she had just died.._Would anyone miss me? What would Ash and Brock do, if I just died in this terrible lonely place?..._ But she was cut short from her thoughts about death, when an image of what had happened earlier that day, earlier that afternoon... She smiled but memories of her mothers death kept arousing into her head. But she couldn't take it anymore. So she just sreamed, til all the thoughts left her mind. I must wake up, or I wont be able to boss Ash and Brock around anymore... Ash.. A new memory of him holding her tight, slipped into her thoughts, she said in what seemed to be her mind.

"Ash, dont let go.. please dont let me go." But right when she said that she began to fall and fall into nothing but darkness all around her.

End of Dream as we know it

"I wont ever let you go, Misty.." Ash said as he pulled her closer to him.

Morning

Back at the camp. Brock wakes up only to find 2 empty sleeping bags and no Pikachu. He begins to pack everyones stuff. He ends up carrying 3 bags and a Togepi.

"Ash, Misty, Pikachu! Where are you guys?" Brock shouts as he walks through the woods.

:Bushes begin to rusel: "Who's there? Come out and show yourself!"Brock yelled.

Tracey pops out from the bushes, "Hiya Brock..."

"Uhh... Do I know you?" Brock's sweatdrops, and is also very confused.

"No, no,... not really but I did do some traveling with Ash and Misty in the Orange Islands. By da way, where are they?" He stated/asked Brock.

"Well, I kinda dont know... Misty disappeared last night during dinner and I guess Ash went to go after her, when I was asleep." He said as his sweatdropped again.

Misty opens her eyes, and looks around to see where she was. And noticed that she was wearing Ash's jacket. That must mean... she turns over and spots Ash, to see that he was shivering.. So she takes the jacket off and places it over him.

She was able to stand after stretching really good. _Hmm... I wonder if there's a way to get back up this cliff._ So, she walks back over to Ash and knealsdown looking to see if he has his Bayleaf with him. _Curses, he must have left his pokeballs at camp. Hmm I guess I'll have to find a different way up then._

She looks around a bit and decides to go and sit down by Ash again. _I know I heard someone get up, but i just dont want to move. _Hesaid in his mind. _Maybe it was Misty who got up, or it could be Pikachu, either way Im too tired to get up to see who got up_. He felt someone lean over him, looking for something. So he decided to open his eyes...

**Too be continued...**

By: Nikki .

Woot woot.. finally done... woo hoo its 10:29 pm... and on a monday... ugh i have skool tommrow... and such. What happens when Ash opens his eyes? We'll you'll see that in chap. 4 which is going to be done by 2mmrow. Laterz o and plz do Review this here's my email addy:


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Surprises

Disclaimer: Once again for the 4th time i do not own pokemon or the characters. but i do own this fic.

Recap: "I know I heard someone get up, but i just dont want to move" He said in his mind. Maybe it was Misty who got up, or it could be Pikachu, either way Im too tired to get up to see who got up. He felt someone lean over him, looking for something. So he decided to open his eyes... (Pokemon talking/translation) Notes from creator Thoughts Telepathic

Anywho, I hope you people are enjoying this... I know I sure am, this is so much fun. I think im only guna make 10 chapters.

Now on with the story... Chapter 4: Unexpected Surprises

He rolled over, and tried to stare up at the person who was over him, but the sunlight was in the way. So, he began to squint. But the person moved over to block the sunlight. He looked up slightly squinting, he recongizes the person... "Hey..Misty. What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Hi Ash, I was looking to see if you had your Bulbasuar with you... but I guess you don't...consi..."She was cutoff by the yelling some guy.

Misty looked up and then stood up, putting her hand towards the sun to block the light. Ash glanced up, and then slowly stood up. As he managed to get up he also heard the sound of someone yelling.

Ash opens his mouth ready to yell, to see who it was. But Misty shouted first. "Brock is that you!"

"Hey, Tracey did you here that?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, I did... sounded like Misty." He replied.

"Come on, lets follow her voice!" Brock said as began to run.

Tracey holding Togepi, he watched Brock run ahead. He decided to walk instead, considering he had Misty's Togepi with him. "Brock, I'll be there soon..." He said as Brock ran off into the distance.

"Brock! Watch out for the cliff, ahead of you!" Misty yelled to him... But she was too late, he had already rolled down the cliff.

_I warned him.. But he's just to dense_. She thought as she watched him roll.

She ran over to him to if he had Togepi. Who cares about Brock...right? LOL . heh heh... Don't worry for the people, out there who think Brock is cool...He's alright, I wouldn't let him die from rolling down a hill.

She watched him as he got up, she was about ready to hit him in the head with he trusty mallet. But she was drisruppted by the sound of Tracey.

"Yo, Misty! Togepi is okay. I got him/her with me." He stated as he held up Togepi and then walked away.by da way is togepi a boy or girl?

"Well at least Togepi is alright..." She says with a clam voice, untill she sees him walk away. "HEY! GET BACK OVER HERE WITH MY TOGEPI!" She begins to yell/shout at him.

Ash looks at her, and then begins to step back at bit saying "Calm down Misty." he put his hands up to calm her down from distance, but what he got was a mallet thrown at his face. Maybe I should have just stayed out of it.

Misty hearing him, but not realizing what she had done. She began to go on a war path, with the 2 boys. But when she saw Tracey, she stomped straight over to him, ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"Here ya go Misty," He said holding Togepi, and handing the egg-shaped pokemon to her. He also glanced over at Ash and Brock. They both had huge bumps on their heads. What seemed to had came from Misty.

She stopped and looked up at him and then took Togepi, and said "Um... heh.. thank you Tracey.."

He looked Misty up and down, and said "Umm, Misty can you come with me real quick?"

She looked back at him, and replied with a nod. They both walked off to where ever the were going. Hmm_... I wonder what that was all about_. Ash began to wonder.

(He probably needs to ask her something) Pikachu stated.

_Maybe i should go and follow them, just to see what they r talking about.. But what if they spot me, what would Misty do to me. just to let u know where going into his thoughts now Probably get her mallet and hit me constantly untill i get brain damage, and Tracey will probably through me into a volcanoe, and still my girl... wait she isnt even mine, how could I say that, do I love her? Wait hold up what is love? ugh my head hurts now._ Ash was now frustrated after having so many thoughts flood his mind.

When Misty returned, she had a smile on her face, and she was blushing.. "Why is she blushing?" He said under his breath. He also noticed that she wasnt dirty anymore. Maybe Tracey gave her something to clean up with. He sat up and began thinking about _why Tracey wanted Misty to come with him real quick._

Brock said "Maybe he asked her out, and your just jealous." He commented plainly. While smirking along with what he had said.

Ash was too deep into his thoughts to be interrupted by anyone. As Misty got back from what she was doing with Tracey she was slightly blushing. okay, we are going into what they were doing, im going to do both Misty and Tracey's perspectives on what happened

Misty's perspective on what happened

When I was walking with Tracey, he brougt me to a small lake, to get cleaned up first, him of course being turned around not see anything. When I was done, we sat down and began to talk, our convo was about what he had been doing for the past couple years at Pro. Oaks lab, also I spoke about my journey with Ash and Brock, and of course our hard times with Team Rocket. And so I asked him "What are you doing all the way out here?" He didn't want to tell me at first, but I got it out of him...eventually.LOL! But I'm not gonna say what he said... and then he gave me a small envelope, I opened it a stood up shocked to see what i found. There was 3 tickets to a spa resort. He stood up, and I accidently jumped up and hugged him for a few seconds, and then realized what I was doing and then let go pretty fast, just so he didnt get the wrong idea.

"But what about you?" I asked him.

He replied with "I had 1 spare one."

End of Misty's view

Tracey's perspective

As I walked up Misty, and after handing her Togepi, I looked her up and down, saw that she was covered in dirt, so I decided what I needed to do, and asked her if she would come with me real quick. But before I could say anything else she nodded yes. And we walked away from the other 2 and before I said anything, I brought her to a fairly small lake for her to clean herself off a bit. I turned around so I couldnt see anything, I wanted to look over but I began to think I would be no better than a peeping-tom

So, I decided not to look. Once she was done I lead her some rocks and we sat down. We began to talk about what we have been doing for the past couple of years. And then she asked me "What are you doing all the way out here?" I didnt want to say anything to her, because if she found out, I would be so embarrsed by it. But after awhile she finally got me to spill why I was out here. I told her "That I was gay, and that I was looking for Ash to tell him "I love him"

**Too be continued...**

By: Nikki

You'll all be able to see what happens in the next chapter! Woo Hoo!

How will Ash and Misty and Brock respond to this sort of action. what will their actions be, will misty tell tracey how she feels about Ash and Tracey?...Find out in the next chapter called: Fallen Wishes Oh and plz review this!My email


	5. Chapter 5: Fallen Wishes

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters. but I do own this fic.

Recap: But after awhile she finally got me to spill why I was out here. I told her "That I was gay, and that I was looking for Ash to tell him "I love him"

_Now moving on with the story_

**Chapter 5**: Fallen Wishes

Oh...lol... what a twist dont you think? But for all you guys and girls are probably thinking "What the hell? I cant believe that Tracey said that to Misty!" Oh...and also just to let yall know, that's not what he really said... lol... juz wanted to see your replies... here I'll go back to what he originally said.

Moving backwards in time--Still in Tracey's POV

I told her "That the reason I came here, is becuase I wanted to give you guys this." I took out an envelope and handed it to Misty, and watched her open it. Her face seemed to have either a shocked look or a really really happy look. She stood up still shocked, I then stood up to, then she jumped and gave me a hug, I didnt know what to do, so I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist. Even noticing it only lasted a couple of seconds, I still enjoyed being embraced with her. She let go, I guess she was thinking about Ash.. Probably. We decided to walk back towards Ash and Brock.

Back to where Brock and Ash were

Brock looked up, he saw Misty walking back, and Tracey right behind her.

"Hey, Misty. How did your walk go with Tracey?" Brock asked curiously.

"It was fine. Oh and Ash can ya come over here? Please." Misty asked.

Ash walked towards Brock, Misty and watched Tracery come up to them. When he had gotten there, Tracey had been sitting on the ground, holding Togepi.

"I'm here." Ash said while putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Okay." Misty said while taking the envelope out. Ash opened one eye to see what Misty was pulling out. Then opened both eyes.

She pulled out 3 tickets and takes one out while saying "Tracey won a raffle over at Rustburrow City and won a vacation to a spa resort and originally had 4 tickets, but he has his ticket. And these 3 are ours." She gave Brock and Ash their tickets.

"Hey, thanks Tracey.." Ash and Brock said in unsion.

Tracey looks up at them, and says "No problem. I didnt know anyone elese in that place, so i decided to give them to you guys." while blushing. They all started heading towards a town. To start their vacation. The sun began to set, and everyone stopped at a Poke Center for the night.

Poke Center

Nurse Joy: "My my, how are all of you?"

Misty: Can we stay here for the night?

Nurse Joy: Sure, why not, I dont see any harm in not letting you kids stay here.

Misty: Thank you, Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy: Now fol... "She was cut off by Brock.

Brock: Oh Nurse Joy, will you come to dinner with me :Holding her hands: _**Clunk** _Misty hits him with her mallet, and hits him across the room.

Nurse Joy: Oh dear. Will he be alright?

Misty and Ash: Yup.

Misty and Ash looked and each other and blushed a bit. Then followed Nurse Joy to the room where they will be staying in.

Nurse Joy opened the door. They all stood there for a couple of seconds and then Ash said "I claim the top bunk!"

Misty starts to pout at him, as Tracey claimed the bunk under Ash, and then Brock claimed the other top bunk.. Misty looked at the 3 boys, and said "I guess I get the bunk under Brock." Shrugging as she moves to the bunk that was now hers.

"Aww..come on Misty don't feel bad. At least you can get to the bathroom faster than us. Considering your a girl." Ash said, while laughing afterwards.

Misty Waits for Nurse Joy to leave and then throws her pillow at Ash. And hits him in the face.

"Ow. That hurt." Ash said while rubbing his nose, and then tosses her pillow back at her. But then he notices she isn't there.

"Hey guys where'd she go?" They pointed to the door.

"Hey, Ash. Do you like Misty?" Asked Tracey.

Ash looked and him and then at the floor.. "N-no..no, of course not. Why should I?" He said, trying not to blush.

"Because, it seems like you do. Considering she has been traveling with you for quite some time now." Tracey said as he walked out of the room. And closed the door behind him.

Misty finally returns back to the room, but tip-toed in, and left a note on her bunk. And then crept out, quietly closing the door behind her.

A few moments later

Ash and Brock sat up and looked down at Misty's bunk. "Hmm.. She left us a note." Brock said.

Then Tracey walked back into the room and said "Hey, just letting you know I saw Misty leave the Poke Center." Then he looked on her bunk and says "Hey, look a note." He picked it up and began to read:

Boys,

Myst here, anywho, juz letting u know, if your not awake by the time I return. I'll either be at the park or the mall. The park for some alone time. And don't worry about me there, I'm meeting someone there soon anyways. And the mall, because, I need to get some new clothes and something for Nurse Joy, ('cause she asked me to get her something). But hey, I'll be back soon.

Sincerly,

Misty

"So.." Tracey said, "What are we gonna do now, that Misty isnt here?" He asked.

Hmm... I wonder who Misty is meeting there. Ash began to wonder.

Tracey started heading towards the door.. but was stopped by Brock.

"Trace, where ya goin?" He asked him.

"Oh to the park." He said while looking up at Brock, with a suspicous look. lol

"You really shouldnt, and why are you going there rite now?" Brock also asked him.

"Be-cuz I'm guna do sum spyin." He stated with a smile and a thumbs up.

Tracey then walked out the door, and closes it behind him. As He walks out of the Poke Center...

**Too be continued...**

By: Nikki .

Sorry all, but i have to go. and chap. 5 coming soon. plz review..


	6. Chapter 6: Who's This Mystery Man?

Disclaimer: I dont own pokemon or the characters or the cities/towns. but i do this fic and sum lullaby's and even a poem or 2.  
  
Recap:"Be-cuz I'm guna do sum spyin." He stated with a smile and a thumbs up. Tracey then walked out the door, and closes it behind him. As He walks out of the Poke Center....  
  
(Pokemon talking/translation) [notes from creator] *Thoughts* "People talking" ~Telepathic~  
  
Now onto the story:  
  
Chapter 6: Who's This Mystery Man..  
  
He decided not to go spy on Misty, but instead go to a coffee shop. [I dont think he drinks coffee, but they have smoothies..^0^ woot woot] As he walked inside, he looked around to see if he knew anyone there, but when he looks over the left he spots Misty.  
  
"Hey Misty. What are you doing here?" He asked as he walked over to her.  
  
Misty heard someone and looked up, and she sees Tracey walking over to her. And says "Umm... hi Tracey, why are you here? she said while stuttering.  
  
As he aproaches her he begins to say, but gets cut off by sumone walking up behind him "I was just wanting a smoothie, so decided to co..." He turned around and guess who he saw walking up to them [This outta be funny].... "Rudy and Gary!" he said with a shocked look on his face. Then turned to Misty, and asked "Why are they here??"  
  
She look up at him, and began saying till Rudy put his hand over her mouth "Well, the reason there here is bec...." Then she removed his hand from her mouth. "As I was saying, there here becuz I needed to speak with them about something important." She completed her sentence.  
  
Rudy sat down next to Misty and Gary sat on the opposite side of them. Misty blushed, Rudy did too, as Tracey looked down at them.  
  
"Come on sit with us." She said. Tracey didnt want to sit next to Gary so he pulled up a chair and they began to talk while Tracey was in his own little world.  
  
*Why is Rudy and Gary here? What is their purpose? Why did Misty need to speak with them, now? I guess these are all mystery questions, just waiting to be solved. Only if I knew why they were here. I need to find out!* His thoughts were interrupted by Misty.  
  
"Tracey, Tracey.. " After countless times she finally hits him in da head with her mallet. And then puts it away. Both Rudy and Gary look at her and say "Guess we shouldnt make her made."  
  
Tracey was laying on the floor with a leg up in the air, twitching. He finally sits back up in his seats. And asks "So why are you all gathered here, tonight?"  
  
Gary looks up from what he was doing, and says "His birthday is 2mmorow." Rudy nods his head, agreeing with him. Misty doesnt look up from what she was doing.  
  
"Who's birthday?" he asked with a confused look.  
  
Rudy said "Ash's birthday."  
  
"Ooh.. really?" he said back. *Well, go figure.*  
  
"Hmm, so what are you planning?" Tracey asked.....  
  
Too be continued...  
  
[Heh, sorry all...i juz dont wanna do anymore today, besides that i ran out of ideas.] chap 7 coming when i have more ideas. 


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise

Disclaimer: Dont own Pokemon or anything that has to do with it! But I do own this fic. And some of my own songs.

Recap: Gary looks up from what he was doing, and says "His birthday is 2mmorow." Rudy nods his head, agreeing with him. Misty doesnt look up from what she was doing. "Who's birthday?" he asked with a confused look. Rudy said "Ash's birthday." "Ooh.. really?" he said back. Well, go figure. "Hmm, so what are you planning?" Tracey asked...

(Pokemon talking/translation) note from creator...me! "People Talking" Telepathic

Now on with the story.

Chapter 7: Surprise!

The next day

Ash's POV

I think it was 7:30 in the morning, I rolled, and bumped into the rail. Thank goodness that was there, or for sure I would've fallen down. I looked over to find that Brock was still sleeping, then I noticed Misty wasnt in her bunk. I sat up really quick and then heard water, so I looked over to see that the bathroom door was cracked open, and steam was coming out. I climbed down, and knocked on the bathroom door. I heard a voice say "What is it? I'm in da middle of a shower, can u please wait?" It was Misty's voice.

"Sorry, Misty. But can you hurry up? Gotta go to the bathroom." I said while dancing.

"Oh it's you... Can you hold it, I'm almost done." she replied.. A few minutes later I hear the water stop, and the shower curtains part from the wall. Misty then steps out of the bathroom wrapped in a light sky blue towel, her hair was down and came to her shoulders, her hair was soaking she just got out of the shower I couldnt help but stare, I completely forgot about having to go to the bathroom.. Her eyes shined with her skin, her skin basically glowed when it was wet. dont get the wrong idea now! But my thoughts were interrupted, "Ash, u can go now. But hurry up." She said while snapping him out of his thoughts by pushing him into the bathroom.

A couple minutes later, I step out of the bathroom, and she goes back in there with some clothes. She smelled so good, like Cotton Blossoms Its basically a type of body spray, I own.. Oh she smelt so good. When she was walking past me, I could have sworn I saw a glimpse of heaven surrounding her.

End of Ash's POV Misty's POV I got up today at what seemed like 5:30 am. I wasnt able to sleep, becuse of what I had planned last night for today. It was finally Ash's Birthday. I knew what I was to do for this afternoon. Me and Tracey will be going out to get some items, and Gary will come by around with Prof. Oak at 2:30 pm, and then Rudy would come here with Mary, his little sister, around the same time as Gary and Prof. Oak. As we all sat there and planned it out, we decided of course Ash would like to fight againest Gary once he got there. Flash back to last night In the Coffee Shop.

Misty: Okay we need you all to arrive at the right times.

Gary: Why are we doing this? I mean come on wont he suspect something is going on?

Misty::Scolding Gary: Because he did so much for us. Even you Gary.

Gary: Fine, whatever.

Tracey: Come on guys, lets just plan this out right.

Rudy: Yeah, he's got a point. But what it all goes wrong.

Misty: What if it doesnt?

Gary: what if it does?

Misty: Nothing will go wrong, and if it does... I-I will get Ash's mind off of it. :Blushing:

Gary: Oh I see, you love him.. :Taunting her: Dont you.

Misty got out her mallet and whacked Gary upside the head, and blushed saying "I do not! and if you knew what was good for you, you wont say that!" She said while threating him with her mallet of doom.

Tracey & Rudy: Calm down, Misty.

Misty turned to face them, and hit them on the heads with her mallet.

Misty: Okay, I feel better. :Setting her mallet down: or putting it back where ever it came from

End of Flashback...and back to misty's POV So when Ash came, out of the Bathroom, and I went back into the bathroom. I changed into a light blue pair of jean hip-huggers, and a white t-shirt leaving a little of my stomach showing. I put over that shirt a small- medium blue tang-top over it. I began to question myself "Should I wear my hair down or up. But Ash likes it down, and so does Tracey,..no one really likes my hair up in a ponytail, except me. I guess I'll just leave it down." So,i began to brush my hair. and then I put on some socks and white and blue tennis shoes. When I open the door I notice Ash and Brock weren't there, but Tracey had just got done preparing his clothes for after his shower.

Misty: Hi, Tracey!

Misty: You gonna take a shower? If so, hurry up.

Tracey: Hi, and yes im going to. I hope u didnt take all the hot water. :Smirking:

Misty: Dont worry, I'm sure there is still some hot water left. :With that she left the room:

End of Misty's POV

Ash's POV

When Misty went back into the bathroom, I left and found another bathroom, took my shower changed. And found Brock making breakfast. Just then Misty walked into the room we were in. My goodness, She looked beautiful, not wait Hotter than beautiful. She was wearing her light blue hip-huggers and white t-shirt with a blue tang-top over it, her hair was let down and it was just a little below her shoulders. What was I seeing? An angel sent from heaven, or her suductive side, the side that trys to get me to do stuff i dont want to do. now now, no wrong ideas please.

End of Ash's POV

Misty went to sit down by Ash. And Ash couldnt help but stare at her beauty.

Misty: Ash, Tracey and I, are going shopping later. This brought him out of his trance. A million things were flowing throught Ash's mind, What, Why, is she going shopping with Tracey? Doesn't she love me? Wait what is love? AHH! To many thoughts. Need some time alone, but have to give her a positive answer.

Ash: Okay, dont be out to long, now. Forcing a smile on his face.

Misty looked concerned now. "Ugh, maybe i shouldnt have said Tracey and me... Curses.. why did i have to go and do that type of crap! Now he must be having a million things flow through his mind." As Ash got up to walk away he was stopped by Misty.

Misty: I'm sorry if it sounded like something else, but ...er... I'm sorry. It isnt like anything else, we just ...well actually I, need to get some things, and i need some one to help me out.

She looked into Ash's eyes, and saw...

**Too be continued..**


	8. Chapter 8: The Real Surprise

Disclaimer: Dont own pokemon or anything that has to do with it!! But i do own this fic and other things that may be put into here.  
  
Recap:Misty: I'm sorry if it sounded like something else, but ....er... I'm sorry. It isnt like anything else, we just ...well actually I, need to get some things, and i need some one to help me out. She looked into Ash's eyes, and saw....  
  
Onto the story... Chapter 8: The real surprise..!!  
  
Misty saw that he had fear, worries in his eyes. She leant into kiss him on his lips, but heard foots steps. And quickly kissed him on the lips, not knowing Ash was still lost in her eyes. Tracey: Ready Misty? Mist: Yup!  
  
They left. A few hours later they returned, with what seemed like millions of bags of stuff.[sorry, ill do a flashback... for when Misty and Tracey went shopping, i just want to end at chap. 10 or 11. so i can start the sequel.] Tracey stumbled into the room. where their bunks were, and fell over causing himself to drop some bags.  
  
Misty: Tracey! You idiot!! ugh.. i cant do anything with u today...  
  
Tracey: Sorry, Misty.. but i stumbled. and then he just shrugged it off.  
  
They picked up the stuff, and Misty walked out of the room looking for Nurse Joy. And finally she found her. ~~~~~~~Misty and Nurse Joy's Convo~~~~~~ Misty: Nurse Joy? Nurse Joy: Yes, Misty?.. Misty: Do you have a spare room, where it can fit a some type of party? Nurse Joy: I think so... follow me. Misty: Alright! N.J.:[i needed to shorten it.] She then came across the party room.. Here we are. Misty: Whoa.. its huge.. it'll do. N.J.: What do u need it for? Misty: Ash's surprise party. Its his birthday today. Do you know how to cook? N.J.: Oh dear.. I dont but our personal cheif does..[lol..duh!] Misty: Great, here can you give ur cheif this. N.J.: what is it? Misty: Its a list of things to eat, along with what the cake requires. and the name of the person. N.J.: Alright., ill get rite on it. ~~~~~~Back at the room~~~~~~~~ Ash and Brock walk in the to that Tracey was in the room with hills of bags.  
  
Ash: Hi Tracey, what are all the bags for? Tracey: What bags? Ash: ::Points to the ones behind Trace.:: Those ones. Trace: Oh these.. nothing. *Misty please hurry*  
  
Misty now enters the room  
  
Misty notices Ash, and walks up to him and Brock.  
  
Misty: Okay boys, except Trace. Get out!! Ash and Brock turn around to see a angry Misty. Ash: Uh..Hi Misty! Brock: I wouldnt question her, Ash.! Misty: Get out!!!!! Me and Tracey have important buisness to attend to! saying it a little to harshly. Then rite away notices Ash's expression. Ash: Fine, whatever,,... Brock: Jeez, Misty... Tracey notices this.. and scolds Misty. Ash and Brock finally leave. ~~~~Tracey and Msity~~~~~` Tracey: Come on Misty, that was a little harsh. and you know it Misty: I know, Im sorry, but i was so worked up..and well i didnt want him to find out. Tracey: He wouldnt have.. i had it under control Misty: really? N.J.: Excuse me. The cheif, will be done soon. Misty: Okay, thanks. N.J.: Okay, bye Nurse joy exits the room. Misty: Well lets go. Tracey: Where? Misty: to the room, with the stuff. Tracey: oh... Misty began to walk out of the room with Tracey following carrying all the loads of crap. Tracey: Is this necessary.. I mean with all the stuff? Misty: Of course it is! dont ask stupid questions. Tracey: Sorry.. Misty: Sorry Trace. But when i saw the look on his face, i couldnt believe i said that to him. Tracey: why? Misty: because i know how he is. Tracey: Oh..not good then ~~~~~~~~~Brock and Ash~~~~~~~ Ash throws something across the room.. "Man, can you believe what she said to me?!?" He said through cringed teeth. Just then Gary and Prof. Oak and Rudy walked in the Poke Center. Ash looked up and said "Great more trouble!" Brock: Calm down, please. She was just over-reacting, you know that.  
  
Gary: Hey Ash, lets have a battle. Ash: Sure, it'll get my mind off of Misty and her issues.. *Or is it my issues..?* Gary and Ash head out towards the outside. And then Brock and Prof. Oak started to talk and watched their battle.  
  
Rudy: Where are those two? N.j: Where are who? Rudy: Misty and Tracey. N.j: Oh, follow me. They go to the room. and Nurse Joy leaves., and Rudy begins to help out. ~~~~~~~~~Back to party room~~~~~~~~~ Misty: Hi Rudy! Rudy: Hey, Mist! Tracey: Sup. Misty: Were almost finsihed.. just need someone to one last thing and thats set up the food and gifts. Trace looks at Rudy... Rudy: What? Trace: You can do that, cant u? The door behind them opens...  
  
The Cheif appears.. with 5 server people. And they set the food down. And Says "Hope your party goes swell!" Then he exits and the waiters stay just incase they need some assistance.  
  
Just then Misty leaves the room. ~~~~~Front room~~~~~~~~~ Misty walked in and noticed that Ash and Gary were almost exhausted. Misty: So who won? Gary: Me.... as always.. Ash: You dont always win!! Then Ash looked up at Misty and noticed she was walking towards him and before he knew it, she was dragging him away. ~~~~~~~Ash and Misty~~~~~~~ She had dragged him into the room where their bunks where. And had him take a shower. A few minutes later, he was out and in different clothes. Misty: Come sit by me. Please. Ash: Why so you can yell at me again?! Misty: No, I'm sorry for earlier. I was just so worked up about something. Ash looked up at her, to notice in her eyes, that she was telling the truth. "why did you yell at me?" Misty: Beacuase, well.... ::The she gave him a sweet passionate kiss, and then sat back up:: Happy Birthday. Ash was once again shocked, at what she had done. Then he leant in for a kiss and he ended up laying her on the bed, him on top, and he looked into her eyes. "So, what is my gift, from you?" He asked through kisses. Misty: Me... ::She said simply:: Ash then was as shocked as he could be. He rolled off her, and said.. I cant have you.. not yet. Misty looked at him, then layed on his chest, to hear his heart beat. Misty: Its okay, she began to have tears roll down her cheeks, and than sat up, trying rid of her tears. Ash: Its alright. He took her in his arms, and hugged her tightly, not wanting to ever let go, but he knew all good things have an end. He then crawled infront of her and lifted her chin, to kiss her on her lips. Someone walked in. Person: Uh,,,....sorry.. and then quickly left. Misty turned her head to the door, and when she turned her head back she was caught in a loving, passionate kiss, that couldnt be sepereated. She fell to the bed once again and Ash was once again on top, Misty and Ash kissed till they both ran out of air.. and then continued to kiss each other till again they ran out of air, and then Ash slowly brushed his hand down her side. When Misty....  
  
Too be continued... [Woo Hoo,,... this rocks... Find out what happens next in chapter 9: What's wrong with Misty? Please Review!!!] 


	9. Chapter 9: Devastating Memories

Disclaimer: Dont own pokemon or anything that goes with it. but i do own this fic. i started it 4/11/04!!  
  
Recap: She fell to the bed once again and Ash was once again on top, Misty and Ash kissed till they both ran out of air.. and then continued to kiss each other till again they ran out of air, and then Ash slowly brushed his hand down her side. When Misty....  
  
Now onto the story..  
  
Chapter 9: What's wrong with Misty?  
  
She continued to kiss him, she realized *what about the party*. She opened her eyes, and placed her fingure onto his lips before they kissed again and before he was about to put his hand up the back of her shirt. She sat up, making him fall onto the bed. She crossed her legs and said "There's more to your birthday than this." She looked at him, and told him to wait till later, to continue. He looked at her, and said "Aww...your gonna make me wait. Well, I'll wait just because I love you." That slipped from his lips. And then he blushed after saying that. Misty smiled, and hugged him, and then got up to fix her hair. She walked to the bathroom, but didnt close the door all the way, and she began to sing something. Ash listened and he began to fall into a trance, when he heard a knock on the door, he yelled "Come in".  
  
A person stepped in. Person: Hello, Ash. Ash: Hello, Gary.. ::He said plainly:: Gary: So I heard you and Misty were in here, and decided to come and get you 2. But I dont see Misty anywhere. Ash: She's in the bathroom, fixing her hair. By the way, why are you and Rudy out here? Misty stepped out. Misty: Hi, Gary! Gary: Hello. Come on we need you and him..Now! Misty began to scold him, and then said "Alright, we're coming." She reached down and grabbed his hand, and then all 3 of them began to walk to a room.. Gary pushed the doors open, and everyone was seated, and prepared to eat. Ash was completely shocked, to see so many people in the room. Also everyone noticed that Ash and Misty were holding hands, Gary also noticed this.  
  
Ash:Whoa..this is for me? He said while point to himself. Misty: Yup. Me, Gary, and Rudy planned it... and then Tracey came into the picture, so he helped to. Ash: ooo... look at the food. Who cooked it? Misty: The complements of the Poke Centers Cheif. Ash leaned over and hugged Misty, and soon realized everyone was staring at them, he jumped off and walked over to where his and Misty's seats were. Ash: Thank you, Misty. Misty: No problem, Ash. She smiled after saying that.  
  
Brock: Ladies, and Gentlemen. Today is Ash Ketchum's birthday. And I would like to congragulate him for always being there as a friend to both me and Misty, and everyone else. Now lets get this party started!! Ash: Thank you Brock! I would like to thank Rudy, Gary, and of course my girlfriend Misty. Misty looked at him shocked, and then tugged on his shirt, he knelt down and i whispered to him "Why me? Why did u choose me, over who knows how many girls u know??" He whispered back "I tell u later.." then he just smiled and went back to his speech. Ash: ::clears throat:: And to continue, for planning this party. I never even knew that you guys cared... okay okay i know that sounded corny, so yeah thanks lots guys. Then he sat down and gave Misty a small kiss on the lips, tasting the watermelon flavored lip gloss, she had put on while coming here. She kissed him back. But everyone was staring at them again. Ash: What? Rudy: We would like to eat. But u 2 continue to make out. Ash: Oh sorry. Dig in!!  
  
They all began to eat. After they ate the food, the desert came, and when Ash saw his cake... he yelled thanks Brock! Brock: I didnt make it! Misty: It was the cheif. I already told u that.. Cheif: Ash Ketchum, rite? Hey, you that kid that won the Jhoto league. Right? Ash: Yup! Cheif: that's cool... Ash looked back at the cake and smelled it and said yummm,......He waited till the cheif left,and then began to cut the cake... Misty took a piece of her cake and held it in her hand, and then plopped a big chunk on Ash's head. Everyone stared at her, at what she had done. And began to laugh. Then Ash threw some at Misty, but she ducked and he ended up hitting Rudy. Then the war began. Misty went under the table with her cup of wine [or sake] and stayed there till someone joined her. Person: Misty? Misty: Yes? Person leant in and gave her a kiss on the lips and held his hand out for someone to put sum cake there and then someone did, and then he put it down the back of her shirt and on top of her head. He could taste the sweet taste of wine on her lips. Then Misty pulled away from him. And playfully hit him, then she crawled out from underneath the table, and noticed that everyone was drunk from the wine or sake. Then she stood up only to be tackled to the ground by him... Person: Haha .,.. i got you! Misty: Ash get off... Please, ::She gave him her puppy dog face:: he let her go. Ash: whats wrong Misty? Misty: Nothing, its nothing. With that she walked off back to the room with the bunks. Ash: But Misty... Then he ran after her. ~~~~~~Back at the room~~~~~~ Misty walked in the room and closed it behind her, she walks over to her bunk. And sits in the corner, and tears begin to fall. Ash walks into the room and looks around after closing the door behind him, then he notices Misty sitting on her bunk a corner. He walks over to her and crawls on the bed and sits next to her. He lifts her chin and asks "Whats wrong Misty? Please answer me." He asked with worry in his voice. Misty looked up at him, with her tear-stained face, she looked into his eyes, and then pushed herself to hug and bawl in his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, and used one hand to brush through her hair, and the other to rub her back. Ash began to kiss her forehead, and then says "I love you Misty, I truly do, and I dont want that to change." Misty became to cry harder now. But was silenced when he kissed her lips, but she parted and then she stopped crying and rested her head on his chest, once her vision and voice was cleared up, she began to speak... Misty: Why did you pick me? Ash: What do you mean? Misty: I mean like, why did you choose me to be your girlfriend? Ash: Because your not like anyother girl i know. Your better than all of them. Misty: What do you l-love about me? Ash looked into her eyes, and her tear-stained face. And began to stutter. Ash: I-I-I love your eyes, your voice, they way you act around me, your personality, your sweetness...when you dont have your mallet, our fights..and they way we forgive each other, your beautiful, both looks and personality. I love you for who you are. And no matter what anyone says or does, I will always love. And I will never do anything to hurt you, never. Misty just looked up into his, eyes trying to figure out if there was anything else, she could tell that he was telling the truth. Misty: I lo-....I love you to. She stammered, while saying it. Ash: Misty, whats wrong. Seriously what is wrong, you can tell me. Misty: I-I do.. Its just that, when you said you loved me, and why... its just i dont know what love feels like anymore... She began so sob again. Ash: Its okay, let it all out. Im here for you. I'll always be here for you. Misty: I... er... I cant tell you.,.. I wish I could, but I cant. I'll tell you when the time is right. understand? Ash: I understand... I'll be here for you when your ready to tell me.  
  
Too be continued...  
  
By: Nikki aka wolf-girl87  
  
So many questions running through his mind. Find out next in chapter 10: Devestating Memories. please review! 


	10. Chapter 10: Devastatin Memories

Disclaimer: Dont own pokemon and anything that has to do with it. but i do own this fic.  
  
Recap: Misty: I... er... I cant tell you.,.. I wish I could, but I cant. I'll tell you when the time is right. Understand? Ash: I understand... I'll be here for you when your ready to tell me.  
  
[Okay all, thank you for the reveiws im glad, that you people reveiwed. Thanks to: gladdecease, DaJollyMan, rainastar. and others who may have reveiwed... and hopefully this will answer you questions, the reason Misty has been warming up to Ash, is because she love's him, but just doesnt realize it. Also because of the drunken thing, it reminded her of what had happened to her as a child.]  
  
Now onto the story...  
  
Chapter 10: Devastating Memories  
  
~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~ Brock opens his eyes, and notices that he was in the room where the party was held, last night. He looks around only to find that Misty and Ash are gone, and everyone else is still sleeping. So he decides to get up and look for them. As he begins to stand, his legs almost give out on him, so he starts to walk to the door; all wobbly like. Once he reaches the doors, he looks back to see if he woke anyone, but he didn't. So, he opened the doors and walked out. Once he reached the room where the bunks were, and their stuff, he opened the door to see Misty laying her head on Ash's chest, and Ash was just laying there on the bed with one hand around her waist and the other behind his head, and pikachu above them on Brock's bunk. Brock then left the room, and began to think *Finally, hmm.. But Misty seemed shocked when Ash said that she was his girlfriend, now why is that. I wonder. Oh well, as long as they're happy, but with the look on Misty's face as she sleeps, something is bugging her, what could it be. Ash seems pleased.* Brocks thoughts were interrupted when sumone tapped him on the shoulder, he turned to see that the person was Rudy. ~~~~~~~Brock and Rudy's convo~~~~~~~~ "Hello, Rudy." Brock said.  
  
"Hey, Brock. Since when was Misty, Ash's boyfriend?" Rudy asked.  
  
"Why are you jealous?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I just dont want him to hurt her."  
  
"What makes you think that will happen?"  
  
"I have my reasons. Besides that did Misty ever mention anything to you about her past?" Rudy asked with a serious look on his face.  
  
"No, she never did. But I always did wonder. Everytime she is quiet on our journey, she always seems to be into deep thought."  
  
"Well, there is a rumor going around about her and her past."  
  
"Lets, talk out here." They then walked into the front of the poke center, Brock closing the door.  
  
"Okay, so there's a rumor going around about Misty? Now, that's different."  
  
"Yes, I know. I recently heard it about a month ago back around my gym."  
  
"So, it's been going around for awhile, presume?"  
  
"Yes. I believe so."  
  
"Maybe this has something to do with Misty acting strangely. When she is in deep thought and we interrupt her, she just says its nothing and forces small smiles onto her face." Brock says with depression.  
  
"Misty is a complicated person to deal with."  
  
"I know. I've traveled with her and Ash for along time now. I care for her. She's like a little sister to me. *Even though I have 10 brothers and sisters.*"  
  
*Misty, I really do care for you.. It's just that I know you like Ash, possibly even love him. But you just dont realize you do. It may be to late by the time you realize your possible love for him.*Rudy thought. Then he looked up to Brock and began to say "The rumor starts out like this. When Misty was yo..." But was cut off when Tracey came up to them. ~~~~~~Brock and Rudy's convo still, just now with Tracey~~~~~~~ "Your talking about that rumor arn't you?" Tracey questioned.  
  
"Yes, we are. Do you know something?" asked Rudy.  
  
"I might know. Depends on what part of that rumor you are at." Tracey said with smirk.  
  
"I was just about to tell Brock, but you interrupted us."  
  
"Continue with your story, and I will tell you if you left out anything when your done."  
  
"Okay, then.[Warning.. it aint all that much a rumor...its more so of a story...] When Misty was young, around the age of 6 or 7 she experienced so much pain. She was coming back from her uncles house, when she found her mother in the kitchen beaten badly and there was blood everywhere, Misty wasnt able to stand to see her mother like that, so she ran out of the house and into a near by forest to look for help, but before she got there by herself, a man grabbed her around the waist and forced her to the ground. She struggled so much, and he was like "If you dont want to do this, beat me in a battle. If I win, you have to do whatever I want, and if you win.. I wont kill you here and now. It will be a one-on-one match. Got It!?!!" Misty said "What if I dont want to?!" The man said "Then I will kill your mother, its not like she has anylife left. And your 3 sisters! It's not like you have a choice.!!" With that Misty kicked him in the stomach and then got up and kicked him in the jaw, she ran back to her house only to find that her mom wasnt there anymore, she didnt have time to see if her mother was alright, she looked around the hosue for her pokeballs and found 3 of them. She took staryu and and called him out and she saw the man running towards the house through her window, and yelled for staryu to do a Hydro pump and staryu did but it was countered with an electric attack, Misty [I guess you can say I got carried away with this. cant you? Well i have alot of things running through my head.] was shot back with her staryu, but jumped up and grabbed her bag, and noticed that her sisters were home. She ran into their rooms, and found them in Daisy's room. They were beaten, "Daisy, Lily, and Violet[thats her name rite?]! Come on we have to get out of here. NOW!" But she was cut off the yell of "Hey you! Come back here!! Heh,..Now ive got you.!" Misty looked back and recalled staryu, and then slid under the man and ran down the stairs, she ran out the door. As she ran it began to rain, she tripped and fell over a hill, and surprisingly she managed to get up and continue to run, "tears fell down my face, I refused to believe that my family was going to die at the hands of this man. But there was nothing I could do." Misty completed Rudy's story, while the boys looked up at her shockingly. Misty broke down crying. ~~~~~~~End of the 3's convo.~~~~~Now to Ash's POV~~~~ "Misty.." I said as I woke up. "Misty..Misty." I searched with my arms looking for her. I know i felt her get up, but didnt hear the door open nor close. *Where could she be?* I decided to sit up, but ended up hitting my head on the bunk above me, Pikachu came down and pointed to the door. "Pika, pi..chu." (Misty went out.) "Thank you, Pikachu." I said with a smile. I got up avoiding the bunk, and headed towards the front of the Poke Center, and saw Misty talking to Rudy, Brock and Tracey. I walked over to them, and they stopped talking when I aproached them. *It seemed like they didnt want me to know what they were saying,..* I just ignored the thought and sat down in a chair next to them. ~~~~End of Ash's POV~~~~~~ "Hi, Misty, Tracey, Brock, and Rudy." Ash said while sitting down.  
  
"Whats up?" Tracey and Rudy said at the same time.  
  
"Nothing, just wanting know where everyone went. Thats all."  
  
"Well, were all here except Gary and Prof. Oak. I think they left earlier this morning to go back to do with what ever they were doing." Misty said plainly.  
  
"Er..Ash what happened to your head?" Misty asked after noticing he had a bump.  
  
"Uh..eh.. oh that, I bumped my head on the top bunk trying to get up."  
  
Too be continued...  
  
By. Nikki aka wolf-girl87  
  
[Check back for chapter 11: Disappearance. Hope you liked chap. 10 plz do Review. Thanks bye!] 


	11. Chapter 11: Disappearance

Disclaimer: Dont own Pokemon or anything that has to do with it. But I do own this fic.  
  
Recap: "Er..Ash what happened to your head?" Misty asked after noticing he had a bump. "Uh..eh.. oh that, I bumped my head on the top bunk trying to get up."  
  
[Okay all, I really hoped you enjoyed my last chapter. I had fun writing. lol. anyways, hope ya like this one. Oh and remember to review.]  
  
Now on with the story...  
  
Chapter 11: Disappearance  
  
"Okay." Misty said while looking down towards the ground.  
  
"Misty you alright?" Ash asked her. "Misty. Hello.. Are you there?" Putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hm... Oh yes, Im still here." Looking up at Ash, into his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Okay, then. So..who wants to go shopping?" Rudy said ruining the moment.  
  
"Err... Sure. Why not?" Misty stammered. "I'll go and get my money." With that she turns and walks back to the room, to retrive her money and Togepi.  
  
Brock cleared his throat and stood up. "While you guys go shopping, I'm gonna go and try to get a date with Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny."  
  
"Right. Brock. You go ahead and do that." Tracey said as Brock was walking away. "So, what are you guys going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to head back to the gym, and since there is no reason for me to be here, now. I will be leaving." With that said, Rudy left the Poke Center.  
  
"As for me, I think I'll go with Misty. What about you Tracey? Do you have any plans till we go for our vacation?" Ash asked, with a smirk.  
  
"Matter-of-fact I do hve plans, till then. I'll be going to a near by Green House, to sketch out some Grass pokemon." Tracey said with a small smile.  
  
"Okay, ready. So, who's coming with?" Misty asked as she stepped out, wearing a pair out black hip huggers and a small red top, and a pair sunglasses to match her outfit on her head. Also wearing white tennis shoes with black outlineing and red shoe laces. She was also holding Togepi in her arms and her hair was let down,...(for once) just coming to her shoulders.  
  
Ash looked her up and down, and just stared at her, drooling a slight bit. "I am.." He said stammering a bit.  
  
"If your comming Ash, I hope your not wearing those." She said with a small smirk on her face, which got him out of his trance.  
  
"Oh right.... " He said looking down, and he was still in his PJ's and he ran into the room, got dressed in his normal clothes, but with different gloves, and he decided not to wear his hat. But just stuffed the hat into his pack, and Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder and they left the room, and came into the front.  
  
Tracey had already left. Misty was waiting there, playing with her Togepi. Ash stepped in and walked over to Misty, who didnt even notice he was standing there until he placed his hand on her shoulder, which caused her to jump. And snap her head around.  
  
"Oh, hey Ash. I see your ready. Well then lets go." She said standing up.  
  
"Okay. Yes, I'm ready. So, where are we going 1st?" He asked.  
  
"You'll see." She said smiling as they left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Mall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As Ash and Misty walked on over to the mall, little did they know, they were being followed. By who, you'll just have to read on. Once, they reached the Mall they went inside.  
  
"Whoa, look at all the varieties of Pokemon and stores in here." Misty said staring at everything with a huge smile on her face. She decided to drag Ash everywhere she went (Exception for the bathrooms and dressing rooms). ~~~~~~~~~~~~~An hour later~~~~~~~~~~~ "Misty, where are we going now?" He asked carrying several bags. Pikachu was still sitting on Ash's shoulder, only now drinking Ketchup.  
  
"Oh, come on. Ash. Your gonna love it." She dragged him to a huge building inside the Mall. A sign read `Pokemon Gym`  
  
Ash looked at the building and noticed it had several different rooms, and even a pool. "Misty, why are we here?"  
  
"Because, I have to talk to you." With that said she dragged him in. And she already planned out everything. They went to room that read `Black room` [No, its not a room for pictures...You'll see] They went in, and she brought Ash to one side and she went another side. And turned the room's black scene into a space scene with the moon just above a battle field.  
  
"Uh.... Misty? What are you doing?" He asked stuttering. "Oh, nothing. Except challenging u to a Pokemon Battle, one-on-one." "Why?" "Because, I can. And there's more." "What would the more part be?" Now he being clueless of what is happening. "If I win, you have to listen to me, and do what I say for the rest of the day..." "And if I win? What do I get it?" He asked questioningly. "You get to know my secret." She said about to start bawling. "Understand?" "Misty, are you trying to prove something?" "No. Just doing things, a little different." "Okay. So, it's a one-on-one match. Right?" "Yup! Now lets' get started.!" She shouted. A blue light flashed onto Misty and red light onto Ash. Then the moons white light flashed onto the battle field. Half of it was water and half of it was ground. So, each pokemon had an advantage. *Okay, Misty. If your doing it your way. Then I'll do it my way.* *Heh, this oughta be fun. If I win he has to listen to me. If he wins..argh I had to say that he could know my secret. Err.. This is gonna be hard. I know that Pikachu wont fight me, because I'm his friend, but if he does i have the perfect Pokemon for him to battle, and as for his other Pokemon, I've got the perfect ones to. And sense I know his stratgies this should be fun. But what if he switches plans. Than I will be ready for it.* "Oh and you can recall your pokemon only 3 times though! Got it?!" "Yup, got it. Now lets begin."  
  
Ash called forth his Taillow and Misty called forth her Pysduck.  
  
"Your gonna use him?" He said with a chuckle. "Yup. I've been doing some training on my own." She said with a small smirk. "So, that's why you've going off on you own, lately." "Actually, no. Those were for my bath time." she giggled. [lol, what a nice turn around. huh?] "Err..." "Taillow, use peck on Pysduck!" Taillow swooped in and started to peck on Pysducks head. "Wait for it, wait. Okay, now Pysduck use Confusion!" "Taillow, dodge it and use a wing attack!" Taillow manages to dodge Psyducks attack, and Taillow swooped in again and managed to do a wing attack, and sevearly injure Pysduck. *Whoa, when did Pysduck learn that attack?* Ash thought. "Pysduck, you know what to do!" With that said Pysduck used confusion again this, time catching Taillow off guard and doing a direct hit, and now Pysduck used Hydropump. Taking Taillow down, but Taillow stuggled to get up but managed too and Ash recalled Taillow, now calling out Meganium. "Nice round Misty, but now the funs over!" "Oh, I'm glad to see you have recently snapped back to reality. And noticed im not going to put you though any mercy!" With that she also recalled her pokemon. "Great job Pysduck!" Misty called out Politoed. "Alright Politoed, lets get in the game!" Politoed dived into the water and same to the bottom, hidden from Ash's Pokemon. "Are you going stay hidden all day, or are we going to battle?" "Wait, you'll see Ash." She smirked one of her sneak smirks. "Er. Meganium, use Vine whip to search for her Politoed!" Meganium did so, she used Vine Whip through the water... Politoed grabs onto Meganium's vines and is pulled up. "Use double slap, Politoed." Politoed lets go but is counter attacked by Meganium using headbutt. Politoed is sent flying. Misty recalls Politoed and sends out Togepi. "You've got to be kidding me. Your going to use your Togepi againest my pokemon?!" Ash chuckled. "You may think it's all fun and games now, but wait till you see what she can do!" Misty growled. "Right. Whatever. Meganium use Soothing Scent to put Togepi to sleep." Meganium did so. "Dodge it Togepi. Then use Sweet Kiss." "Er, Meganium try it again!" But when Togepi used Sweet Kiss, Meganium didnt dodge the attack and made a direct hit, and Togepi was hit with Soothing Scent. "Togepi Shake it off and use Take Down." Togepi did. Then a few seconds later Meganium was on the ground. "Meganium return. Er. Misty you've improved." "Yes, I know. This is what you get." "For what?" "You shall find out soon enough." Misty giggled. *Jeez, Misty you're getting good. But time to call out Pikachu. Oh wait that's right. Pikachu wont battle againest Misty. Damn it. Need to find another way. Ha! I got it!* Ash thought. "Come on out.....  
  
Too be continued...  
  
By: Nikki aka wolf-girl87  
  
Review. Lol..What a great chapter. I had fun doing this one... Next Chapter 12: What happens? Thanks for to my reviewers!! Love ya all. Lol. Thanx. Bye. 


	12. Chapter 12: What happened? Part 1

Disclaimer: Dont own Pokemon or anything that has to do with it. But I do own this fic.  
  
Recap: *Jeez, Misty you're getting good. But time to call out Pikachu. Oh wait that's right. Pikachu wont battle againest Misty. Damn it. Need to find another way. Ha! I got it!* Ash thought. "Come on out.....  
  
Now onto the story...  
  
Chapter 12: What happened? Part 1 [The reason I'm doing this chapter into 2 parts. Is because its going be long.]  
  
"Come on out....Pichu" [A pokemon.. that i made him recently catch.. i dont think he caught one in the series..so why not now?]  
  
A Pichu came out of one of Ash's pokeballs. She stood infront of Ash and Togepi. Pichu smiled, so did Togepi. ~~~~~~~Togepi and Pichu's convo~~~~~~~~ "Toge prii" (Hi, Pichu.) "Pi" (Hi.) "Togo pri prrii" (Nice to meet you.) "Chu." (Same.) "Toge Toge.. Prii pri gepri?" (Okay so.. Do you want to battle?) "Chu, Chupi." (No, not really.) "Pii, chupii chu chu pich." (So, do you want to go play?) "Prii!" (Sure!) With that they both scurried over to the sidelines and began to play. ~~~~~End of their convo~~~~~~~ "Since when did you get a Pichu?!" Exclaimed Misty. "Since..er..well.. since a few days ago.." He said while thinking. Neither noticing their pokemon left them, to play with each other. Till they were interrupted.  
  
"Pika! Pikachu!!" (Hey!, Stop it!) Pikachu said while shocking them both... Ash and Misty glared and the mouse pokemon. Pikachu ran off towards the 2 baby pokemon.  
  
"Pikachu, what was that for?!" Ash and Misty said at the same time.  
  
Then they noticed both Togepi and Pichu were gone. They looked over and saw them playing. Misty looked back at Ash, and was about to say something, but was interrupted with...  
  
BOOOOOM!!  
  
"Wa? What was that?!!" Ash exclaimed. "Whoa.. Ow, my head.." Misty rubbing her head. Misty hadn't realized that she landed ontop of Ash, during that boom, and they bumped heads. Ash moved around a bit and looked around, and noticed he was on the ground, with Misty ontop of him. "Misty?"  
  
"What is it Ash?" "Could ya get off?" "What are you talk..Oh sorry" With that she sat up, still rubbing her head. And what they heard, was with no susprise to them.  
  
"Prepare for trouble" "And make it double" "To protect the world from devistation" "To unite the people within out nation" "To denounce the evil of truth and love" "To extend are reach to the stars above" "Jessie" "James" "Team rocket blast off at the speed of light" "Meowth. That's right"  
  
"Aw. Come on, I'm not in the mood today." Misty moaned as she stood up. "Yeah. Your just going to go flying off everytime you try and steal Pikachu." said Ash also standing up and dusting himself off.  
  
"Oh, does the twerp have a problem?!" Jessie said teasingly. "Yes, the twe...I mean..Yes, I do have a problem!! Everytime! YOU 2 always come and bug us, and try to steal MY Pikachu!" Shouted Ash. "Oh, is that it?" Asked Jessie. "Er.." Misty mumbled. She ran over to her Togepi and picked up her up and Ash's Pichu. "Is that a Pichu?" James asked. "Uhh.. no..it aint." Ash stuttered. "Oh yes it is." James said. Misty whispered something to Togepi. Togepi jumped outta her arms and walked forward saying something like (I challange you Meowth to a battle). "What did it say Meowth?" Jessie asked. "It said, she wants to battle me." Meowth said, quite shocked. "What do I get if I win?" Meowth asked. "Togeprii pri ge." (A year supply of Meowth things.) "Ooo... That is good. But what if you win?" "Pri Toge prie gepi." (You have to leave us alone.) "I accept." With that Meowth jumped down and stood in the arena. Now the arena had both halves dirt. Togepi waddled over to the arena and said (No, cheap stuff. Play fair. And tell Team Rocket to sit with Ash and Misty, and not to do anything funny, or Pichu and Pikachu will shock you all. Understand?) "Yeah, I understand. But what attacks do you know?" Meowth said after he told Jessie and James to sit with Misty and Ash and not to do anything stupid. "Begin." Said Misty. She was standing as ref.  
  
Togepi did a levitate attack. Causing Meowth to freeze and is floating in the air. "Wa? Get me down!" Meowth screeched. Togepi then used charm on him. Meowth was set down and then shook off charm. And charged at Togepi and tryed using Fury Swipes but Togepi used Take Down. Meowth laid on the ground, still as can be.  
  
"Meowth is unable to battle, Togepi is the winner." Misty said.  
  
And ran to pick up Togepi, but when she got closer, Meowth put Togepi in a bag, and Jessi and James took Pikachu and Pichu, but Pichu managed to escape, and thundershocked James. [James forgot to wear his gloves.] James fell to the ground, twitching. Pichu ran up Jessie's back and sat on her head, and thundershocked her that way, causing her to let go of Pikachu. Both Pokemon ran up to Ash, Pikachu sitting on Ash's shoulder. Pichu stopped and used tackle on Meowth. She knocked him to the ground. And grabbed Togepi.  
  
Pichu ran over to Misty. Misty picked up both pokemon. And Misty took the bag off, and hugged her Togepi. Misty then hugged Pichu and said "Thank you, Pichu." Then she rubbed her cheek. ~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~ [Sorry, all. I just wanna get to where they go back to the Poke Center.]  
  
"Wow!" Ash said. "What?" Misty asked. "This day. It's been great." "How so?" Misty was a bit confused. "Everything. You. Me. Our Pokemon..." He trailed off when Misty stopped and looked over towards the lake. "What's wrong, Misty?" "Huh? Oh nothing." "Really?" He walked over to her and placed a small kiss on her lips.. But soon stopped when he saw Brock coming up. Misty turned around. "Hey, Brock." "Hey guys. I failed at getting a date with both Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny." He sighed. "So how was your guys' day?" Ash and Misty looked at each other... and said in union "Uh..nothing." "Come on something must have happened?" "Well, Team Rocket tryed stealing Pikachu, Togepi and Pich.." Misty said and then whispered something into Ash's ear. "Yeah he knows about Pichu." He whispered back. "Okay." She said.. "And Pichu." "Really?" Brock said, not suprised. "Yup." They continued to the Poke Center and when the reached there....  
  
Too be continued...  
  
By: Nikki aka wolf-girl87  
  
Next chappy coming soon. Chapter 12: What Happened? Part 2 Review please. I would really like to see what your comments are. But be nice. Well, you dont have to. But I would like you to be nice. Thanks bye. 


	13. Chapter 13: What happened? Part 2

Disclaimer: Dont own pokemon or anything that has to do with it. But I do own this fic.  
  
Recap: "Yeah he knows about Pichu." He whispered back. "Okay." She said.. "And Pichu." "Really?" Brock said, not suprised. "Yup." They continued to the Poke Center and when the reached there....  
  
[Thanks for da reviews all. Anyways, hope ya all like this chappy.]  
  
Now onto part 2...  
  
Chapter 13: What Happened? Part 2  
  
They found the Poke Center it was perfectly fine. They walked inside and such chaos.  
  
"Whoa. Why is there so many people?" Misty explained just about falling over, from someone pusing her. "Got-cha, Misty" Brock and Ash said while holding her up. "Let's get to our room." Brock said, trying to sound calm.  
  
As they walked to their room, they could barely get through, considering how many people were there; but finally made it, and went in. Only to find Tracey sound asleep on his bunk, with some chick. Misty walks over to her bunk, and sits down, Ash sit with her, and Brock leans over Tracey tapping him on the shoulder. After a few minutes of tapping, Brock goes and sits up on his bunk. Ash and Misty talk a bit while their Pokemon play together. Ash layed down on the bed and Misty layed down too; placing her head on his chest.  
  
"Misty?" Ash whispered. "Yes?" She whispered back. "We never finished our battle." "Oh, yeah. That's right. Do you wanna finish it now? Or later?" "Nah. Let's just leave it at a draw." "Okay." Hmm.. It feels good to have her embraced like this. With Misty by me. ::Sigh:: Too bad it can't last. "Ash, what are you thinking" She asked while looking up to him. "huh? Oh, nothing." He said quickly. "Are you lying to me?" "No..Now why would I do that?" He mumbled. Misty reached up and kissed Ash on the cheek "You better not be lying." Ash smiled. And fell asleep. With Misty soon following him into dream world.  
  
20 mintues later Tracey wakes up, and looks around the room. He notices his friends Ash and Misty sleeping and their pokemon too. "So, Tracey. Who's the girl?" Brock asked him questioningly. "Er.. A friend." "Right. You expect me to believe that?" "Umm..err..no." "Good. Now who is she?" "Like I said a friend.. who happens to be in town." "Your lying." "Are not." "Are too" "Are not" "Are too" "Are no--"  
  
"Will you two shut-up!!" yelled Misty, as she covered her eyes with her pillow. "Go back to bed."  
  
"Uh... We shall continue this in the morning." Morning Misty's POV This morning I got up early. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to see if all those people were still here. Once I got out to the front of the Poke Center, I didn't see a single person. As I turned to go back to the room, I saw this man. From the side of my eye. He wore a blackish-brown over coat, a black hat, grey shoes, brownish-grey pants. I wasn't able to see what color shirt he was wearing or what his face and hair looked like. He seemed to be around his late 50's, just from the way he was dressed we was about 6'5'' and possibly between 180-210 lbs. But I didn't stop to say "hi" so I continued to walk on back to my room. Once I got back to the room, I sat down on the bed, and snuggled up with Ash and fell back asleep. End of Misty's POV Ash's POV/dream I layed there on the ground looking up to the stars, I saw a light flick among the tree's. I thought it was nothing, but the small light seemed to get bigger with each passing second. I jumped up and when I looked around, I couldn't find Misty. I searched throughout the campsite. But she was no where to be found. Her stuff was still there along with her Togepi. I noticed Brock laying next to where the campfire had been. I leant over him, and shook him till he awoke. I asked "Where's Misty?" It took awhile for Brock to answer but he managed to mumble out "Who's Kristy?" I kicked Brock and yelled "NOT KRISTY! MISTY!!!" He looked at me blankly and said "She's not here?" That's when I thought she must have gone out. But where could she go in this forest? I then heard a yell. It sounded like Misty. I then began to run towards the sound, but it was beginning to fade. "Misty! Where are you?!" I shouted out in the middle. Of the forest. Then light also began to fade. "No. Come back. I need to find my friend!" "Am I just a friend? Am I just a friend to you, Ash?" I heard a small whisper all surround me. I couldn't find where the sound was coming from. But the voice wasn't Misty's. It was someone else's. But who could it be? Thats when I awoke to find Misty next to me. And that we were in the Poke Center. Tracey and that girl weren't in Tracey's bunk. So, I decided to get up and go walk around the Center for awhile. But then I felt a presence behind me. When I went to look behind me--- End of Ash's POV/dream [So, people. Sorry to cut this short. I just needed to get this part up. Cuz. I kinda am finding this boring now. It took me about 8 days to finish this chap. I need sum ideas to flow into my mind. er.. this is so complicated. Oh and thanks to all of those who reveiwed the last chapter. Also. I know the chapter names have nothing to do with the story. I couldnt think of anything, same might go for chapter 14.]  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next chapter.. Chapter 14: To dream or not to dream? [Funny or no?'] 


	14. Chapter 14: To Dream or Not To Dream?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or the characters.  
  
Recap: "Am I just a friend? Am I just a friend to you, Ash?" I heard a small whisper all surround me. I couldn't find where the sound was coming from. But the voice wasn't Misty's. It was someone else's. But who could it be? Thats when I awoke to find Misty next to me. And that we were in the Poke Center. Tracey and that girl weren't in Tracey's bunk. So, I decided to get up and go walk around the Center for awhile. But then I felt a presence behind me. When I went to look behind me---  
  
Chapter 14: To Dream Or Not To Dream  
  
"Now, boy. Don't be frightened. I'm not here to hurt you. I just need to know some things about Misty Waterflower." Said the mysterious voice. Ash looked up to this figure, he thought he was still dreaming. The figure wore a black cloak, with the hood over his head. His voice was deep, he sounded about in his 50's or so. "Who are you?!" Exclaimed Ash, as he was backing up. As Ash was backing up, he hit a table and fell over it, when he went to look up, the figure was gone. "Who was that person?" Ash said quietly to himself.  
  
Tracey stepped into the Center and looked around, he saw Ash laying on the floor with the table knocked over. He calmly walked over to Ash. "Ash, are you okay?" Tracey asked helping him up. Pikachu came racing in. "Pika, Pii chuu pikachu." (Ash, Are you alright?). Ash looked up to find Tracey hovering over him, and his little yellow buddy on the floor standing next to Tracey. "Yea, I'm ok. I just had this really bad dream." Ash said, taking Tracey's hand. Ash stands up, looking around and then suddenly and bright flash of white light comes into the Center. "Err. What's that?! I can't see!" Tracey covered his eyes, trying to look to see what the light was coming from. "I'm not sure but I think were about to find out now." Ash said, covering his eyes too. "Pika-chuuu!!" Pikachu sent out a bolt of thunder, to light up the room. Meanwhile in the other room "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" "Someone, help me!" Misty tossed and turned in her bunk, trying to wake up, but couldn't. Misty sat up in her bed and then stood, she then began to sleep walk to the hallway door. Misty opened the door, and then a figure came out of no where and picked her up and ran through out the Center looking for a way out. Finally, the figure found an exit. The figure looked back to see that the bright light. The figure didn't want to stop to see what was going on, so the mysterious person escaped into the woods. Back to the three "That sounded like Misty!" Ash raced into the room where the had been sleeping. Brock was laying in his bunk, and was asleep. Misty wasn't where Ash had left her. "Brock, you lazy a get up!" Ash shook Brock till he woke up. "Wuhh? aree youuu dophing?" Brock mumbled as he looked at Ash. "Misty! She's missing!" Exclaimed Ash, still shaking his friend. Tracey ran into the room with Pikachu in his arms. "Guys, we gotta to hail-tale out of here!" Tracey said while gathering his stuff. "Why is that?" Both Brock and Ash had confused looks on their faces. "Because, this place is about to blow!!" Tracey said while running out the door and went to the balcony with Ash following right behind him. They both hopped over the balcony, and rolled into the woods. "Ow.. My head. Hey! Where's Brock?" Ash and Tracey said in union. They looked at each other and then looked up at the Center. "Oh no." Then as they said that the Center blew up. "Incoming!!!!!!" Brock came flying down, with Nurse Joy in his arms. and the Pokemon that could fly with the ones who couldn't close behind. Brock and Nurse Joy rolled on the ground then crash into a tree. Tracey, Ash and Pikachu had sweat-drops on their faces. Back to Misty Misty opened her eyes. She looked around, her sight was blurred. The figures surrounding her were blurry. She blinked once or twice, to clear her vision. "Misty Waterflower?" A voice said to her. Misty mumbled something, and then sat up looking around, her sight a little clearer. Some of the figures looked familar. Then she looked at one person, and almost jumped out of her skin. "Violet! Where am I? And I thought you were.. Where is our other sisters?" Misty went to hug her sister, but Violet declined the invitation for a sisterly hug. Misty then glanced at her arm, her sister wore a blue arm band, and there was a symbol on it, the symbol represtented Team Aqua. "Sister. Your not, you can't be. Not again." Misty looked at her sister, Misty's eyes began to swell up with tears as she looked around the room and then fainted. Poke Center Misty shot up from where she was laying, Misty was laying in a pool of sweat. She looked around, to find Ash in his bunk and the guys in theirs. Misty got up and went to the bathroom and then took a shower. After about 15 minutes she came out and with her hair hanging at her shoulders and also came out in different clothes. She looked around and the boys were stilling sleeping. Pikachu and Togepi were on Misty's bed, looking up to her. "Pika, chiu pichu chupi?" (Misty, what's the matters?) Pikachu said her while tilting his head. "Oh it was nothing. I was just getting really hot. And in the morning I think we should leave as soon as possible." Pi." (Ok.) Misty sat in on her bunk, and then began to think. What if, what I dreamt of comes true?! Er. Great now I have to deal with what is soon to come. Should I go back to sleep or not? If I go back to sleep now, I may have to face that dream again. But if I wait a little, maybe I could figure out something else to dream about.  
  
Too be continued... Next Chapter 15: Nightmares By: Nikki Grieson [Hey, everyone. This chapter. I put my best into it....sorta. We'll I have been grounded from the comp for 3 weeks. But now I'm back and just got done with chap. 14. This chap took me about 2-3 hours to do. And school is almost over. Also, I'm starting two new fics, one is a Teen Titans and the other is a DBZ one. Well, thanks for reading. Please review, I would like to read your reviews. It would help, but dont right anything too negative. Oh and sorry for my grammer in some chapters.] 


	15. Chapter 15: Nightmares

Disclaimer: I really dont like doing this all the time. but i dont own it.. it as in pokemon. or anything relation. got it?  
  
Recap:What if, what I dreamt of comes true?! Er. Great now I have to deal with what is soon to come. Should I go back to sleep or not? If I go back to sleep now, I may have to face that dream again. But if I wait a little, maybe I could figure out something else to dream about.  
  
Onto the story...  
  
Chapter 15: Nightmares  
  
I can't decide. I need some air. Misty got out of bed, and went to the balcony. She took in a couple deep breaths, and headed back inside. A bright light came from behind her, she spun around to look what it was. "What the he--" She started out, but could not finish. She was knocked out. But by whom or what? Where am I? What is this place? There was a flickering light in the shadows of where he was standing. He see's a girl about the age of 17, she wore a red dress that came to her knees, her hair was a light orange color and came just below her shoulders, her eyes were a bluish-green color and at her side was...Pikachu. Why is Pikachu with her? The girl began to run, she came to a clearing, a few moments later there was bright lights everywhere. He spun around and he was in the middle of a hospital. Why am I here? What purpose is there for me to be here? He glanced up and saw his little yellow buddy, as if Pikachu was running towards him. But Pikachu ran right through him.... Ash shot up from his bed and Brock did the same as he did. As if they were having the same nightmare. Ash and Brock were in a cold sweat. They each breathed heavily. "Brock, why did you wake up?" "Ash, I thought you were asleep" They both said at the same time. Brock calmed down after awhile. He climbed out of his bunk and went to the bathroom. But, as he was walking, he noticed Misty wasn't there. "Hey, Ash. Have you seen Misty?" Brock asked him as Ash was climbing down from his bunk. "No, why?" "Cuz look" Brock pointed to Misty's scrambled sheets. Then, Pikachu came running in the room. "Pika hu...chu chu Pika PIKA PI--Ka" Pikachu began to panic. He tried to tell them that Misty had disappeared. But as he noticed that they both knew she wasn't there he began to try a different tatic. He grabbed Ash's hat and ran out onto the balcony. Ash chased after him. Pikachu pointed up to the sky, after dropping Ash's hat on the ground. Ash stopped and picked up his hat and said "She went up to heaven?" He then broke down hesterically crying. Pikachu shocked him, and Ash fell over. Through that shock Pikachu was saying "No, you idiot!" Brock stepped up and said "People took her off, after knocking her out. And flew away in a helicopter?" Pikachu shook his head "Yup." Ash sat up and asked Brock "How do you know these things? What did you take Sabrina's powers or something?" Brock looked down at him and said "Naw, its a gift. And don't know. Things just come to me, unlike you." Pikachu shocked both Brock and Ash as in Pay Attention. Both Ash and Brock fell and then got back up. They dusted off. Brock looked down, he saw a small circular item on the ground. He bent over and picked it up, he studied it "Hey, Ash. Look at this." "What is it Brock?" Ash walked over to Brock, and looked at the suspicous item. "It looks like either a badge, or a brand of a team." Brock said after he looked at Ash "There you go again." Pikachu was getting ready to shock them again. They both looked at little yellow mouse type pokemon, and got back to what they were doing. "Why did the boss want us to get this girl?" Asked Jamie. "Don't know. But I guess we'll find out soon." May walked over to her Torchick. Jamie looked over to his pokemon, Vulpix. He walked over to her. He began to brush her. Misty was beginning to come to. She opened her eyes "Ow, I have a throbing headache. What happened." She said in a slight whisper. She sat up and looked around, she was in a baby blue room, her bag was on a chair. She was still in her PJ's she grabbed her bag and made sure no one was in the mysterious room. A few moments later she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a darker blue tang-top. She gathered her stuff (Poke balls and all). Misty came up to a door. She opened it. Looked around, since she saw no one, she walked of the room and walked down one hallway. She walked down several hallways until she ran into a man about in his 50's. She was about to fall, but the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her back upright. She was about to thank him till she saw his face. She backed up, "Your..It's you.." "Yes, Misty. It's me." He said while looking down. "No, it can't be." She turned away and began to run down the hallways. The man lifted up his radio "She's coming your way." Misty ran down more hallways than when she was walking and.... Jamie lifted up his walkie talkie/radio and responded "Alright." Jamie stood up and walked towards the door. As he opened it, Misty was coming down that hallway. Jamie stepped up and caught her by the waist. Misty struggled. Jamie held onto her tight while saying "Calm down girl. Stop struggling." She kicked him in the shin and began to run again. "Darn you. Get back here!" He yelled, but May didn't hear him and he had left his walkie talkie in the room along with his Vulpix. He chased after her, he wasn't far from her. Misty was ran as fast as she could, she then came to a dead end. Jamie walked up to her now, considering she didn't have anywhere to go. "Damn girl. Why did you have to kick me?" He approached her. He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist so she wouldn't escape this time. He turned her to face him and she continued to struggle. "What do you want with me?" She said soon after she knew she couldn't escape this time. He put one of his hands to her chin, so he could get a good luck at her face "I don't want anything with you, but my boss does." He looked into her eyes. When he looked into her eyes he saw fear and anger fused together, but there was mainly a sense of hatered in her eyes. Damn, this girl is hot. He thought. He than grabbed her hands and one of his hands were holding onto hers so she couldn't smack him, and the other was holding her waist. Ash and Brock were wandering through the forest soon after they checked out of the Poke Center and Tracey was following behind thinking about what the other two said about Misty's disappearence. "Tracey, your slowing down." said Brock. Which caused Tracey to bump into a tree after hearing Brock. "Ow. Sorry guys." Tracey caught up to them as soon as he recovered from his accident. [I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Anywho Chapter 16: Who's the boss? The next chapter might be really short. But ya never know.] By: Nikki aka wolfgirl87 P L E  
A  
S  
E Thank you... email me if you have any comments wolfgirl87hotmail.com  
R  
E  
V I E W 


	16. Chapter 16: Wow Lookie

Disclaimer: Don't own it, and it, i mean Pokemon. But I do own this fic.  
  
Recap:Ash and Brock were wandering through the forest soon after they checked out of the Poke Center and Tracey was following behind thinking about what the other two said about Misty's disappearence. "Tracey, your slowing down." said Brock. Which caused Tracey to bump into a tree after hearing Brock. "Ow. Sorry guys." Tracey caught up to them as soon as he recovered from his accident.  
  
Chapter 16: Wow...Lookie  
  
[Sorry, for changing the name of it. I just couldn't fit anything in with who the boss was. So, sorry once again.]  
  
"Hey, guys. Why is it, that everyone is after Misty lately?" Tracey walked off to the side of Brock.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Brock asked.  
  
"Okay. It was a couple of years ago.." Tracey began.  
  
An hour later...  
  
"So, that's why, I said what I said." Tracey stated.  
  
Brock looked at Tracey a little confused. "So, that's why she doesn't talk about her personal life. But wait, how do you know all this?"  
  
"Because, she's like my sister now. She tells me everything." Tracey whispered to Brock, so that Ash didn't hear his last sentence.  
  
While the two boys were talking, Ash had his hands in his pockets and Pikachu on his shoulder, he was thinking about Misty. He hadn't heard a word of the story.  
  
(Your thinking about her arn't you?) Pikachu asked him  
  
"Yeah." Ash sighed.  
  
"Did you say something, Ash?" Brock asked while looking over towards him.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
After about 5 hours of searching, everyone headed back to town and immediately went to the Police Station, and filed a report on Misty Waterflower's disappearence.  
  
[Hey, if you don't mind. I'm going to fast forward it into about 5 years into the future. I just don't want make it longer than it has to be.]  
  
5 years later...  
  
Ketchum residence..  
  
Ash was downstairs in his kitchen, eating breakfast. His little sister walked into the kitchen and pulled up a chair, next her big brother.  
  
"Ash, what's wrong? You've been really quiet for past week." His sister said while pouring a bowl of Cookie Crunch cereal.  
  
"It's nothing, Shelly. I've just been thinking about someone. Thats all." He finished his breakfast. "Tell mom, I'm going out."  
  
"But Ash. Todays your birthday." She ran to her brother.  
  
"I know. I just need to get some air. I'll be back soon. Oh and if anyone calls for me, tell them to call my cell. Okay?"  
  
"Alright, bro. Have a nice walk." Shelly finished her breakfast and then went to go talk to he mom."  
  
Somewhere in Pallet Town..  
  
Ring, Ring  
  
Ash pulled his cell out of his pocket as he walked down the street towards a small park.  
  
"Hello?" Ash asked as he answered his cell. "Oh. Hey, Brock. Sorry I haven't called you lately. I've been kind of out of it."  
  
"Did you hear, their going to cancel the search for her. It's been five years." Brock said then heavily sighed after what he said. "Its' been five long years, after her disappearence..." He continued, but trailed off.  
  
"I wonder where she is? If she's ok."  
  
"I'm sure she is. She knows how to take care of herself. She'll be 20 in 2 months."  
  
"I know. Anyways, Pikachu had little Pichus, with a Pikachu I bought for my sister." Ash said, trying to shrug it off.  
  
"Really? How many little ones?"  
  
"Oh. About 4. Three boys and one girl."  
  
"Congrats. And Happy Birthday. So, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Hmm.. Thanks. I'm not sure. But, Shelly suggests that I have a friend reunion, instead of a party." Ash heavily sighed after the comment of his friend.  
  
"Do you think she'll show up?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But I hope she does. I miss her."  
  
"I know, we all do. Oh, sorry I gotta go, my girlfriends here."  
  
"You have a girlfriend?!" Ash asked with shock in his voice.  
  
"Umm. Yeah. What you thought I would never get a girlfriend?"  
  
"I didn't think that.. M- Misty did." Ash choked on his words, but managed to finish his sentence before they said bye to each other.  
  
It's been so long. Misty where are-- Ash was thinking but was cut off, by bumping into someone.  
  
Ash looked up from his thoughts, apologized to the girl he ran into. Hey, that looked like Misty. He spun around, but the girl was no where to be seen. Maybe, I'm just seeing things. But she looked like her, from what I saw.  
  
The girl wore blue hip-huggers and a small semi-tight a light blue tang- top. Her hair went a little below her shoulders and it was an orange color.  
  
Ash continued to walk on, and he looked a piece of paper he took out of his pants. It read:  
  
**Water Aquarium  
Grand Opening  
Times: Mon-Sat: 9am-11pm  
Sun-9am-5pm  
Food  
Water/Ice Pokemon Galore  
Shows  
And much, much more...  
**  
Hmm.. This seems like fun.' Ash thought and then looked at his watch. "Well, I might want to start walking."  
  
Ash was getting closer to the Water Aquarium. And then a familar voice yelled to him.  
  
"Hey, Ash!" A girl ran up to him.  
  
"Oh, hey." Ash said, while glancing up to see the girl run towards him.  
  
"How have you been, Ashy?" She smiled at him, once she was standing infront of him.  
  
"What's with this Ashy, thing? I'm not your boyfriend." He plainly stated.  
  
"It's a pet-name. You may not be my boyfriend or anything, but hell. I can call you that all I want." She stuck out her tounge.  
  
Another familar voice came to Ash's ears. And spun around to see who it was. The other person began speaking to them.  
  
"May, why don't you leave Ash be? He doesn't like you, that way. So, get over it." A male voice said.  
  
"Oh, shut up Tracey! No one asked you!" May grinned at Tracey.  
  
"Hey, Tracey! What brings you over here?" Ash asked, trying to get the two to stop argueing.  
  
May stopped, then looked Tracey up and down. To get a good look at him. As did Tracey. Tracey had become very mature in attitude, personality, height, and in voice.  
  
[Oh, and yeah... May is in this to. She is the same age as Tracey. Max might be in it.]  
  
"Hi Ash. I heard about the new Aquarium opening and decided to take some sketches of the pokemon they may have there. Are you going to?" He responded.  
  
"Yeah, I am." Ash said, then glanced at his watch. "Oh, crap! It's about to start!" He said, while starting to walk.  
  
"C'mon. Lets hurry, and maybe we could get some good seats." Tracey said, walking with Ash and May following behind the boys.  
  
As soon as they got there, they got their tickets and went inside. They were in the third row.  
  
"Wow, we got great seats. Didn't we?" May stated with excitment.  
  
"Yeah, we did." Tracey replied.  
  
"Hmm. I wonder what's first?" Ash asked as he took a piece of paper from Tracey.  
  
"Hey! I was looking at that."  
  
"So? What's your point?"  
  
"Come on guys. We don't need any more arguements." May said trying to stop them.  
  
"Fine. Whatever." Ash said, but continued to look at it.  
  
"Laddies and Gentlemen. Kids of all ages. Thank you for comming to the Grand Opening of the Water Aquarium." A young women said, as she came down from the ceiling abover the crowd and water. She wore a black and red scuba diving outfit. Her hair was black and was up in a high bun. She held the microphone in her right hand and she held rope in her left hand and stood on a small platform.  
  
"Wow, isn't that the best water pokemon trainer?" Tracey asked.  
  
"I guess so. She's so pretty." May's eyes started to sparkle. "I wish I looked like her."  
  
Tracey and Ash began to laugh at their friend. And May blushed then grinned at them.  
  
"Er. Leave me alone. Shh! The show is starting." She quickly covered up.  
  
The young lady flipped off of the platform and into the water. Minutes later she came up, sitting on a Garados. Tracey began sketching this.  
  
After the show...  
  
The three were walking around the aquarium for the water trainer. And soon found her, but she was argueing with a tall male about her age. He yelled at her and then knocked over a few plants before exiting. He glanced at the three and then snickered at the water trainer. He left the aquarium. She stepped out of the room. And looked at the three.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that." She said apologeticaly. Then looked at the man infront of the other two. "Hey, aren't you Ash Ketchum?"  
  
They all blinked. Ash blushed and responded.  
  
"Yeah. I'm him. But don't spread it around." Ash continued to blush.  
  
"Don't worry, I wont." She winked. Then thought about something. "Hey? Aren't you and the other guy behind, and I'm sure there was one more person. But anyways, didn't you guys start the search for Misty Waterflower?"  
  
Tracey and Ash immeditately got up in her face.  
  
"Yeah we did." They said in unision.  
  
"Calm down." She backed up. And looked at the girl who stood behind the two guys. She stepped away from them, and stepped up to the girl. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
May looked up and saw the trainer standing infront of her. "Nothing."  
  
"Okay.." She said, and then faced the whole group. "So, what did you kids want? Did you want an autograph?" She took out a picture of her and a pen, ready to sign.  
  
"No, where not here to get an autograph. Sorry, if that's what you thought. Wer're just merely fans." Tracey stated.  
  
"Okay. Then please follow me." She took the three to her office.  
  
They followed and whispered between them. The water trainer looked back at them, and then looked back infront of her, and opened her office door. To her surprise everything was a mess.  
  
"Err.. What happened to my office!" She exclaimed.  
  
The small group of three walked in. May looked in a mirror, and someone was standing in a corner. She called her Torchic foward and told her Torchic to use peck on the person. But the person jumped up and went climbing through the ceiling. The rest looked at her.  
  
"What are you doing?!" The water trainer exclaimed at May.  
  
"There was a person there." May pointed and recalled Torchic.  
  
May walked over and picked up a piece of cloth. "See."  
  
"Oh. Sorry.. May, was it?" She appologized.  
  
"No problem." She responded.  
  
The two guys stood there, slightly dumbfounded.   
  
Next Chapter: Who's the mystery member?  
  
Thanks for reading. Luvz ya all! I hopez u liked it. It took about a three weeks to write/type. Please review. Thanks again.  
  
-Nikki-aka-wolfgirl87- 


	17. Chapter 17: Who's the myster man?

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, just the fic.  
  
Recap: May walked over and picked up a piece of cloth. "See." "Oh. Sorry.. May, was it?" She appologized. "No problem." She responded. The two guys stood there, slightly dumbfounded.  
  
Chapter 17: Who's the mystery man?  
  
Okay, thanks for the reviews everyone! R&R!  
  
After awhile, everyone was out eating lunch. (I'm not sure if I gave the trainer a name. But I'm guna name her Nicole.) Nicole had talkin them out to eat. While they were there, May hadn't eatin much of anything.  
  
"Hey, May?" Tracey asked as he finished his lunch.  
  
"Hmm?" She looked up. "What is it?"  
  
"You haven't aten much. Are you hungry?" Tracey looked at her plate.  
  
"No, not really. Will you excuse me?" May said after getting up and bowing thanks to Nicole for lunch. May began to walk towards the direction of the girls restroom.  
  
Ash looked up from his plate. "Where'd May go?" He asked a bit dumbfounded.  
  
Nicole accepted the bow, from May. And smiled. "She went to the ladies room."  
  
Ash looked over at Nicole. "Oh. Okay, then." Back to May.  
  
As May walked towads the ladies room, she pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number and someone picked up the phone; on the other end. "Hello?" They said in unision. "Did you succeed?" The voice over the phone asked. "No, not yet. But I will manage to." The voice on the other end was a females voice. After saying that she hung up, and walked out of the bathroom and back to the other people. Everyone else.  
  
"Well, I'm full." Ash and Tracey said in unision. Soon, Nicole was finished with her meal.  
  
Nicole looked up to see May walking back. "Welcome back, May. Are you feeling better?"  
  
May looked up a bit confused and remembered why she left. "Oh, yes. Yes, I am." She stood by her chair. "Well? Are we ready to go?"  
  
Nicole looked up and stood by her chair, and then paid the man. The two boys followed the girls. "Well, lets go back to the aquarium." Everyone followed Nicole. Soon, they were back in Nicole's office. And something was missing. Nicole rushed out of the office and ran towards the pools of water with her pokemon in them... Or supposed to be in them. When Nicole reached the last tank, she looked through the glass and saw he Garyados struggling. She ran to the top and saw people from the aqua team (that water team from the honien area). She called forth her Goldeen. And yelled for her to use Horn Drill. (horn drill, is one of the attacks Goldeen has; right?) Soon Ash, Tracey and May came running up behind Nicole.  
  
"Who are you?!" Nicole demanded.  
  
A girl with orange hair chuckled. "It's not who am I. It's who we are." As she said that more people showed up behind her, and people hung from helecopters. The girl with orange hair, wore a arm band, that had 4 stars a bigger badge then everyone else. Clearly, she was the leader.  
  
Ash studied the girl's hair, and eyes. Thoughts of Misty crossed his mind. And then he was shooken from his thoughts as someone pushed him.  
  
May and pushed Ash out of the way, because the girl with orange hair, called out her Golduck. And had it use a psybeam. Ash looked up, and clearly thought this out. 'Damn, this can't be her. But on the news all those years ago, they said that the Aqua Team had a new member or two.' Ash jumped up and called forth his Pikachu.  
  
"Pickachu! I choose you!" He shouted. The girl with orange hair looked up, she chuckled. "What's that gonna do? Your weak Pikachu, can't beat my Golduck." She said through cockiness.  
  
Ash growled through clenched teeth, and Pikachu sat on a bar. He didn't budge. Pikachu knew who this was. Ash didn't care who it was, he was too caught up in the moment till, something she said.  
  
"Ash, your just the same pittiful little boy. And you'll always remain that way." She chuckled again, and held up a picture. She looked at it. "How sad." She disposed of the picture and it floated down into the water. Her cell rang. "Hello?" She asked, and on the other end, someone said "Get out of there."... "Chill pop." "NOW!!" "Ok." She hung up the phone. And looked up. "Well, we'll meet again." She jumped up onto a rope, and called her Golduck back. They carried Nicole's Garyadoes off. And dropped it into the ocean.  
  
Sorry, I know it's so short. But yeah, I'm just not in the mood to type. Next chapter: What the hell..?!?!!  
  
-Nikki- 


	18. Chapter 18: What the hell?

Disclaimer: Dont own pokemon or the chars. But I do own sum of the chars. and this fic.

Authors note: Hey, all! Sorry, for the wait. But I've been really busy. And had writers block. But now I'm back, and ready to type. On with the Recap, chapter name, and story. R&R.

Recap: "Chill pop." "NOW!!" "Ok." She hung up the phone. And looked up. "Well, we'll meet again." She jumped up onto a rope, and called her Golduck back. They carried Nicole's Garyadoes off. And dropped it into the ocean.

Chapter 18: What the hell...?!?!

Nicole watched helplessly as her Garyadoes was takin away. After the were out of view, she fell to the ground. Her knees hitting first, and then the palms of her hands. She was shaking from anger and fear. Some tears trickled down her face and created small spots on the cement. She whispered to herself "I've failed. I've failed you father."

May, Tracey, and Ash looked at Nicole helplessly. Then May broke the silence, and walked over to Nicole and told her "It would be alright. We'll get your pokemon back." May went to touch her shoulder, and comfort her.

Nicole felt the presence of May near. She pushed herself off the ground and began to yell, "NO!, It's not alright. I just let my father's pokemon get takin. Do you know what that puts on me!?!" She came to her feet shaking a bit.

"I may not know what that feels like, but I should know how it hurts someone. After all, I would know." May then stormed out.

Ash and Tracey stood there, and then Ash went to Nicole's side. As, Tracey ran after May.

"It'll be alright." Ash said, as he walked over to Nicole.

"No, it wont." She had many tears streaming down her cheeks.

Ash backed up a bit, at the feeling. He then sighed and looked down. As he did that he saw a small photo in the water. He bent down and picked it up. He looked at it, the picture had him, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi in it. The first thing he spotted was Misty. He thought to himself _'Damn, you were so beautiful. I miss you.' _He then remembered the girl who just stole Nicoles pokemon. _'What did she mean?'_

Nicole got up, and brushed past Ash. She walked towards her office. Ash just stood there looking at the picture, and then glanced up to see Nicole leave.

Ash walked around the Aquarium a bit before bumping into someone. As fell backwards and landed on the ground. "What the hell?!" He said while falling.

The misterious person stood there, and looked down. "Hey, Ash." The voice to the person was deep and it was a males voice.

Ash looked up after falling over. As he looked up he noticed the person was a wearing a black shirt and pants with a grey vest. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were open (Heh, yeah. Well, their never open. .) his had a certain gleem in them.

Ash rose to his feet and looked at the person and dusted himself off. "Ugh, my head. And who are you?!" Ash asked in a somewhat calm voice.

"What you don't reconginze me?" He said, and looked down at Ash.

Ash took another look at the person."Brock?!" Ash asked stunned.

"Well, of course it's me." He smirked.

"What happened to your other style?" He asked curious of his old friend.

"Things change. I see you haven't changed much."

Ash remembered the girl who stole Nicole's pokemon, said something like that. "Hey, have you seen that girl who joined the Aqua Team?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah. I saw her on the Tele. She's gorgeous." He began to drool, just thinking about her.

"Yo, you're getting off the topic." Ash stated, while leaning up againest a wall. While his Pikachu sat on his head.

"Er... Sorry. But yeah, she's hot. And very skilled. She's like the best on the team, next to her father." He said doing the same, on a different wall.

"I see." He said putting his hand to his chin. "Well, lets go." He pushes himself from the wall, and walks down the hall.

"Sorry, can't go. I came here to look after Nicole. By any chance do you know where she is?"

"Yeah. In her office. Okay, talk to you later. Now I got to find May and Tracey. May ran off and Tracey went after her." Ash finished and walked off.

Brock walked in the direction of her office.

Sorry, all. I'm bored and tired. Now having writer's block again. So, I hope you enjoyed this, chapter 19 coming soon. Bye. Chapter 19: Tragic Memories. Please Review!!

-Nikki-


	19. Chapter 19: Tragic Memories

I'm not doing the disclaimer, because I've done it in every other chapter of this story. And by now I hope you get that I don't own Pokemon.

Author's Note: Recently I did a Inuyasha fan fic, and I updated this. So, now I'm moving on with this chapter.

Chapter 19: Tragic Memories

Misty walked through walked the quaters of her room, and sighed. She looked over at a picture that was by her bed. As she sits down, and young male walks into the room.

"Misty?" He starts out.

"Yeah? What is it Jamie?" She asked, not bothering to turn around.

"You're needed downstairs." He said calmly, and walked over to her, and on her bed. Next to her.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. But your father would like to see you. I believe it was about today's mission." He said truthfully.

"Right, whatever. Get out." She said irritated.

"Alright." He got up and left her room. She sighed, "Why do I feel like I'm doing something dirty."

Just then someone came into her room. It was a mysterious figure. Then person did not show his face to her, for he wore a hooded cloak over him.

"That's probably because you are." He said to her in a deep concerned voice.

"Well, no shit." She was starting to get ofensive.

"Don't start acting like a bitch. That's what makes you loose your concentration on your/our goals." He said.

"Just cut the crap Brock!" She yelled, and ripped the cloak off of him.

And once she did that, it revealed a strong muscular man wearing black pants and a dark blue shirt, the person had black hair and brown eyes. This man, was called Brock.

"Why can't you just give up. I'm not going back, and neither are you. You must get Ash to meet with you. And then you'll give him that gas stuff." She said, getting up from her bed.

"But, you know you're not allowed to do things outside of the Team." He said.

"I don't care, I'm the best, next to my damned father." She didn't hesitate to say.

"Alright. I will tommrow. For now, you may want to see what your father wants." He said concerned.

"Okay." She said while getting up and walking out the door with her good friend; Brock by her side.

Soon, after Misty and Brock left her room, they were close to reaching her father's quarters. As, they walked down the hall. She looked into a room that had a young woman in it. She struggled to try and get free from the ropes, she looked like the girl that was with Ash and co.

The girl glanced over, and looked at Misty and Brock. She mumbled a few words. She manageded to get the thing that was around her mouth off. "You bitch, get back her."

Misty ignored what that woman said to her. In the distance she could hear her yelling. "You stole my pokemon! Give them back." Soon, her and Brock reached her father's quarters. She knocked on the door, and awaited permission to enter.

"You may come in." He said behind the closed door.

Misty entered the room, and Brock followed. Brock stood on the side of Misty.

"You may go now, Brock." The man said.

Brock bowed, and left the room. Closing the door behind him.

"Misty. Please have a seat." He said.

She glanced up and walked over to a chair. And then sat down. "What is it?"

"I can have you demoted for what you did today." He said with a tad bit of anger.

"Yes, you can. But you're not going to." She snickered.

"And why is that?" She questioned.

"Because, I'm the best that you've got. And you don't want to risk demoting your best, and not getting what you exactly want." She said with ease.

He growled, under his breath. "Well. That's true, and you're the perfect pawn. To you're ex's pokemon."

Misty was taking a sip of her water, that one of them had given her. And she started to choke on it, and the mentioning of her ex. She didn't want to hear about him.

"Oh, don't tell me. You forgot about once and only love; Ash Ketchum." He snickered.

"No, I haven't but he is now just a figure of my imagination. He is of no concern to me, my only concern is Team Aqua." She said as she stood up, and was about to take her leave.

"You leave when I tell you to." He said angred at what she was about to do.

"You're just my father. Not anyone important." She didn't care about what she just said to him, and she paid no attention to his warnings. For she knew, if he tried to do anything; she wouldn't work with him.

Misty exited the room. And walked down the hall, to her best friend's room. Soon, she arrived and knocked on the door. And soon, she answered, "Hello, Misty." She said.

"Hi, May. What's up?" She asked.as May motioned for her to come in.

"Nothing much. But yeah, Tracey is hot." She said smiling.

"Really now. It would be nice to see him again. But yeah, you and Brock know what to do right?" She asked, concerned.

"Yes, I do. Yo, Brock. Do, you know what to do tommrow?" She yelled to him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I understood the first time." He said, while coming from May's mini kitchen.

"Hey, Brock." She said to him.

"Hello, again." He replied.

"Okay, I've been having flashbacks from when I was younger; lately." She sighed and sat on May's couch.

"Really. Have they been interfearing with your work?" May asked.

"Yes. I'm getting fed up with this." She stood and started to pace around the room.

"Oh, hey. Misty. You know there's a Costume ball party this Saturday. You should go. I know I am, May you going?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, I'm going. But I having nothing to wear." May replied.

"I'm not sure. If I do go, who would I go with?" Misty asked.

"Well, we have to go find dates then." Brock said.

"I guess so." May and Misty said in unision.

Anywho, I'm cutting it short. Sorry all.

Chapter 20: Ball Room Party

-wolf-


	20. Chapter 20: Shopping

Ya you know the disclaimer already. So get over it I don't own pokemon never have, never will. Unless inherit it sum how; but that's not likely to happen.

Author's note: -Anywho 8 days till school starts.

-Yesterday was my dads b-day.

-There's nothing else going to happen, at least not that I know of.

Thank you all for the reviews; I know last chapter was confusing. But all will be explained in this chapter....I hope. If there is anything u do not understand about the last chapter please email me at thank you. And good-day.

Recap:"Yeah, I'm going. But I having nothing to wear." May replied.

"I'm not sure. If I do go, who would I go with?" Misty asked.

"Well, we have to go find dates then." Brock said.

"I guess so." May and Misty said in unision.

Chapter 20: Shopping

Later on that night, Misty and May were pacing around May's room. Brock had left and gone to Jamie's room. While Misty's father was making plans for the ball and other things.

"Ugh, I can't take this." Misty said as she collasped on May's bed.

"Can't take what?" May asked curious of what her bestfriend was thinking.

"The fact that I don't know anyone, that is would be willing to go to the dance with me." She mumbled and sighed deeply.

"Oh, too bad." May said with a smirk.

"What are you planning?" Misty asked as she sat up and looked at her friend.

"Nothing." May said trying to cover up she was hinting.

"Liar." Misty stated plainly.

"I am not." May said sticking her tounge out.

"Are too--" Misty trailed off as she heard a knock at May's door. "You might want to get that."

May spun around and heard the knocking too. "Fine." She began walking to her door, and once she opened her jaw dropped. "Mi-Misty.."

Misty got up and walked over to the door, completely forgetting about her conversation with May. She looked to see who it was, and her jaw dropped too.

"Hey, ladies. Which one of you would like to go to the dance with me?" The mysterious man asked.

May and Misty closed the door instantly and started to laugh at what they had just seen.

"Hahaha. I needed a good laugh." May said, practically falling over.

"I know. What does he take us for." She said after laughing.

Once they stopped their laughing, they opened the door and looked like they had just done some serious thinking.

"So, which one of you?" He said in a calm voice.

May and Misty tried so hard not to burst out laughing. It took every bit of strength they had.

"Sorry, babe. But I already have plans for a date." May said in a somewhat calm voice.

"Okay, then that leaves you Misty." He said, his eyes hoping she would say yes.

"Sorry. But I have other plans. You should really ask the new girl. What was her name, oh yes it's Kari." Misty stated.

May and Misty noticed his expression changing.

May watched this and spoke up "You know, I heard Kari kind of likes you." She said.

Misty then knew what May was trying to do. "Bu--" She couldn't finish because May had nudged her in the side with her elbow.

He looked up at the two girls. "Okay, whatever. I'll go see what she is like. By the way how old is she?"

May and Misty didn't hear the last part, and just said "Go, be happy. Talk to her. Have fun, bye." They said, as May closed the door, and fell over laughing.

He began to walk off. "Dang, what are they up to?"

"Hey, Jamie. Don't let it get you down. Their girls, and their mysterious." Brock said coming out of his room, which was just a couple of doors down from May's.

"How much did you hear?" Jamie stuttered.

"Everything. And you should ask Kari. She could be a great deal of help to us." Brock said. Starting to walk down the hall.

"Ugh, but why do I have to. Can't Mike or you go ask her?" Jamie said with heavy sigh, knowing Mike already had a date, and that Brock wouldn't go for it.

"Nope, can't do. I have a girlfriend." He said, then continued on walking. Soon, he was out of sight.

Jamie went to his room, on the third floor, and collasped on his bed. While Misty had gone back to her room after her and May had a long conversation about what they were going to wear to the ball. May fell asleep on her bed after Misty left her room. And Brock was out touring the City.

The Next Day...

"Ugh. I'm late!!" May shouted as she quickly got up and dressed. She grabbed her Pokeballs and ran out the door, and downstairs. "Please be here, still." She whispered to herself.

As soon as she got down their, Misty and Brock were sitting in the car waiting for her. May ran towards the car and climbed in and sat in the backseat.

"Thanks for joining us." Brock and Misty said.

"Oh, shut up. And just drive." Brock started the car, and drove over to where Ash was staying, but had dropped May and Misty off at the mall.

Where Ash is staying...

Knock, Knock

Ash rolled off his bed and looked up to see his Pikachu staring at the door. "Who is it?" He asked through a scratchy voice.

"Yo, Ash. You in there? It's Brock." He said from the otherside of the door.

Ash got to his shakey feet and walked to the door. And opened it. "Yeah? What is it?"

Brock looked at Ash, who's hair was messy and he was in his clothes from yesterday. "You're a mess. What did you do yesterday?!" He asked, wondering.

"Uhh.." Ash started, as he tried thinking.

Flash back 

"Whoo Hooo. Party over here!" Ash shouted holding a bottle of vodka.

"Oh Ash, how we love you." A few girls said.

Then Ash passes out on the couch a few hours later after everyone leaves.

End of Flash Back

"Nothing." He said with a scratchy throat.

"Right, arn't you going to invite me in?" Brock asked.

Ash, looked around his room. "Sure, c'mon in." He let Brock in.

'This place is gross. He must of had some fun last night.' Brock thought; gazing at the half way torn apart room.

"So, what brings you here?" Ash asked, sitting on the couch/bed.

"Waiting for you to go get dressed, so we can go out. Remember you said you were going to show me around." Brock said knowing that Ash's drunken self wouldn't remember anything and make it seem like he did promise.

"Sure, hold on." Ash left the room, and hoped into the shower and then later on got out and got dressed. "Okay, I'm back."

"Finally."

At the mall...

"May, what do you think about this dress?" Misty said while coming out of the dressing room wearing a black dress with red lining spegahitti straped and came to her knees and had light grey and silver sparkles around the bottom. She also had black high heels on.

"I think it's cute, but it doesn't bring out your eye color. You should try something in white. Like this dress." May said handing her the white dress.

"Fine." She took the white dress and went back into the dressing room.

Soon, she came back out with the white speghatti straped dress on. She wore a pair of fine white heels with black to make them look especially fancy.

"What do you think, May?" She said twirling.

"Okay, please stop spinning. You're making me dizy." She said putting her hand to her head.

"Okay." She stops.

She stood infront of the mirrors. And admired her reflection. "So?"

May noticed that she was perfect for that dress. "It's soo cute. You should buy it."

"Ok, will do. Your turn as soon as I change into my regular clothes." She went back to change.

Soon, Misty came out and May went in with like 3-4 different dresses. As May was in the dressing room she heard Brock's voice; along someone elses. "Crap, he wasn't supposed to bring him here." She said as she hid.

Brock and Ash walked into the area of where the dressing room was and the mirrors.

"May, you in here?"

May came out in a dark purple dress that drapped to the ground, and she wore black heels, her hair had dark purple streaks it was up in a small ponytail. She stepped infront of the mirrors, and once she looked into the mirror she immediately spun around.

"Br-Brock and A-Ash...".... "Hi, what bring's you two here?" She stutters.

She looks around to see that Misty isn't anywhere near by. But notices a girl putting her hair up into bushy bun pigtails.

"Well, you're looking good May. By the way Brock why are we here?" Ash compliments May and asks Brock the question.

Brock looks at Ash, and Makes sure that Misty wasn't around. "So, you could meet my friend Missy. She's really nice."

Ash looks at him, confused. "Ok.."

Misty comes back wearing blue hip-huggers and a red shirt. She looks at Brock and gives him an evil glare, and then glances at Ash, and decides to make this look good.

"So, Brock. Who's your cute friend?" She said.

"Missy, this is Ash Ketchum." Brock said.

"Really. I've heard of you before." She said. And then turned to May.

"Hey, May. That dress seriously fits you." She smiled.

"Thanks, Mist-- I mean Missy." May sighed and went to go change into her orignial clothes.

"Ash I was wondering would you like to go to a ball, with Missy? It seems she doesn't have a date." Brock said sitting down and left Missy and Ash standing.

Ash looked at Brock and then at Missy, "Sure. A little ball couldn't hurt my reputation."

Missy rolled her eyes. 'He's so arroganant.' She thought.

Brock was about to say something but couldn't and because Misty began to drag him off, and then threw him againest a wall, once they were out of earshot of the others. "What were you thinking!" She yelled, was about hit him in face, when he blocked it.

"Sorry, I was just walking around and mentioned 'The Girls Are In Here'." Brock said easily.

Misty loosined her grip on his shirt. "But why here? Why now? You were suppose to follow the plan."

"That plan would have never worked. Besides now you get to go to the ball with him." Brock

smirked.

"I hate you." She said through clenched teeth.

"No you don't." He said and walked back over to Ash and May who were talking. Once he got there, he was rubbing the back of his head.

"What happened?" May asked.

"Nothing, just had a nice non vilolent conversation." Brock said, as he stopped rubbing his head.

"Right, got ya." She snickered.

Brock grinned at her.

"So, what time shall I pick up Missy?" Ash asked.

"You wont be, I'll have my personal buttler pick you up." She said as she walked back towards them.

"Okay, here's my address." Ash handed it to Missy.

"Thanks. Now if you don't mind I have to go. May?" Missy said, getting ready to walk off and pay.

"Yeah?" May asked.

"You coming?" She said already paying for her dress.

"Yeah, I am." May then paid for her dress, and then they left and walked around the mall some more.

Brock and Ash walked out of the store and then went down to a Tuxedo place. They bought their tuxes and then left the mall.

Hey, everyone thank you for reading. I'm sure I'll luv ur reviews. My wonderful fans. Anywho, yeah Review. I'm sorry for changing the name of the chapter. But I had to, or else it wouldn't fit with the Chapter. Chapter 21: The ball Room party.

-Nikki-


	21. Chapter 21: The Ballroom Party

Disclaimer: You should know this already. I don't own it. And never will. -.- What a bummer. But I do own the fic, and sum of the characters. So, get over it.

Hey, all! I'm soo sorry I haven't done this is awhile. But this my 3rd week of school. It's been a bother. Also, I joined up 4 clubs.. So, yeah, you all will probably be bummed at how long I'll take for the next several chapters to come..

Now onwards to with the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 21: The Ballroom Party

Ash was in his apartment, sitting on the couch; staring at the tux on a chair near him. The image of the girl from the mall ran through his head. "Who does she remember me of?" He questioned himself. His darling Pikachu, sat perched on the table; infront of him. Pikachu looked at him with concern.

"Pika?" Pikachu said in a low worried tone.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just thinking." Ash replied looking up at this Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded his head, and then just hoped down from the table and walked over to where his bowl was. Pikachu looked inside, and it was empty. "Pika." He sighed, and went back over to where Ash was. Pikachu had his own thoughts; aside from worrying about Ash.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later the doorbell rang. Ash removed himself from where he was sitting an hour ago. He was dressed in a black tux with a white dress shirt underneath. He had just gotten putting his black bow tie on. Ash went to the door and opened. He saw a tall man wearing a black suit. "I suppose your here to pick me up." He said, after letting him.

"Yes. Missy sent me. Are you ready to go?" The tall man asked. And raised an eyebrow. At Ash's question.

"Am I allowed to bring my Pikachu?" He asked, he had concern in his voice. He didn't want to leave his bestfriend behind.

"Yes." He said simply, and then walked out the door. Ash followed with Pikachu perched on his shoulder. Ash locked up and followed the man down to the Limo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty was in her room, preparing herself. She looked over at her Togetic (That's what's called right? If not tell me, and I will make sure to change it.). She smiled warmly; this was something she didn't do often.

A few minutes later there was a knock at her door, and she scooted her chair away from the desk, and stood up. She walked over to the door; her hair wasn't done and she still needed to do her make up. Once she opened the door she let in a young girl with light brown hair and bluish eyes. The girl was wearing a black dress that red lining on it.

"Oh, you look so cute May!" Misty screeched. Which was something else she didn't do. There were alot of things she hadn't done... Till now.

"Wow, Misty. That's a first. The only time you screeched was so long ago." Her friend snickered. "Anyways. Have you seen the boys?" She asked, after sitting and watching her friend walked over to a mirror and do her hair.

Silence. Misty didn't want to remember anything from 5 years ago.

"Sorry, Misty. I didn't mean anything by it." May said sincerly.

"I know. But that was the past. And it needs to be dropped." She said with a grim look, and then turned to see her friends face. And then put a forced smile on her face. And then suddenly a beep rang. And then Misty walked to a window, and looked out of it. "He's here." She said grimly.

May glanced from looking at the floor. "Hmm.. " She said walking over to her friend, and finished her hair, and did her make up.

About 10 minutes later, the party had started and everyone was gathered in the ballroom. Everyone except May and Misty. Misty had told everyone that came up to her; to call her Missy. But soon after it started, Misty and May had entered. They were at the top of the stairs. Everyone was able to see them. Brock and Ash were near a wall, and we're talking. Then everything went silent as May and Misty entered.

"Hey, Brock? What's going on?" Ash whispered to his friend. And then he glanced up at the stairs. Then shots from his dream came to him in a flash. He wanted to shrug it off. But the way she looked and the girl in the dream. They looked just alike. But soon, he was drawn from his thoughts.

"Missy, and May. Missy is the second high person, next to her father of course." Brock said, as he watched Misty and May walk down the stairs.

Misty look about the room. And she then spotted Ash and Brock. "Hmm... This should be interesting." She whispered to her friend; as they walked down.

"Yeah." May replied. Once they reached the bottom everyone went back to what they were doing; chatting about buisness... most likely.

Misty and May made their way over to the guys, just as Jamie was coming up with his date.

"Hey, girls. You two are looking fine as hell." He said, and then looked to his date. "Of course, you are to. Sweetheart." He covering up his last sentence.

"Hey, Jamie. You might want to shut up, before she hurts ya." Brock said jokingly.

"Back off." Jamie said, with a hiss.

"Come now boys, we don't need that." A man with a deep heavy voice said, coming from behind them.

Misty turned to see her dad. _'Crap.' _She thought. "Hey dad." She said and greeted him.

"Hello, my lovely daughter. May, Brock, Jamie, and Kari." He said formerly. "Ah, and you must be Ash Ketchum. I've heard much about you, dear boy." He said looking up to Ash.

"Yes, sir." He replied polietly. "I am." He bowed in respect.

Misty giggled at this, as did May. But, soon the dad left and dragged Misty off with him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Misty left, everyone was talking about how they were and what they plan on doing in the next couple of days. May and Brock looked at each other. Were wondering what Misty and her dad were talking about.

Ash glanced up, and had to see if Missy (aka Misty) had returned. And just as he did, she was walking back over to him. And then a slow song started up just as she had entered the group circle.

"Hey, guys. Sorry, but my dad was giving me a lecture." She said and just simply forced a smile on her face. And then her mood had completely changed. "Hey, Ash. Me, you, the dance floor. What do you say?"

Ash looked at her with a confused look. "Sure.." He replied, but then was dragged off onto the dance floor. Brock and everyone else just watched.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour or 2 later, Misty walked out of the room, and went out onto the balcony. She leaned up againest the ledge; looking over and watching the fountain.

"I need to escape." She said in a low voice. Not knowing someone had followed her out.

"Escape from what?" A male voice asked her. And watching her with steady eyes; as she jumped. He then walked over to her as she turned around.

Misty startled at the voice, and then turned around slightly. And then once she saw who it was she turned back around and asked "How long were you there?"

"Not long.I was just coming out for air, when i saw you out here." He said. While looking at her. He saw her expression change into a sad look. And then more shots of his dream came to him.

He fell to the ground, covering his head in pain. He didn't know what to do. He was screaming inside. He wanted to get away. But he also wanted to find out why the dream from five years ago were coming back to him. He couldn't take it, he needed answers to questions. He then rose from the ground and looked at Missy with a concern look. He thought she had something to do with Misty's disappearence.

Misty watched him fall to the ground. She to had the simalir thoughts, but not as bad as Ash. She didn't go crazy when her's came to her. She knew who she was, she didn't have answers to unanswerable questions. She knew it was time. She watched him rise from the ground. She looked at his expression. She saw the looks of concern and confusion.

He took a step towards her. She didn't move from where she was. He took a few more, till he was right infront of her. "Mis-Misty?" He asked.

When he said her name, she didn't move, she just stood there with a shocked expression and stepped back. Her eyes were wide in shock. No words came to her. She just stepped back.

"I knew it. It is you." Just as he said that, Brock and May came out of the room and out onto the balcony. They saw Misty's face. They knew she was in shock, but from what? Ash then said again. "Misty."

Then they knew. Their jaws dropped down. And wondered how he knew.

Misty then stopped and came back to reality, trailing from her thoughts. "How?.. How did you know?" She said with a grim sounding voice.

"I just figured it out." He said. "How come you didn't come back to us? Why did you leave me?" He questioned.

Misty didn't need to search of the answers. She already knew them. She replied "Because, I couldn't."

"You couldn't? Or wouldn't?" He questioned her further.

May and Brock just stood there shocked, watching the whole thing. Then May glanced up and saw Misty's dad in a window. He was smiling with glee. Then May just turned away and went back to watching them.

"I just couldn't. Why do you care? It's not like you made much effort for finding me!" She knew he did, but she didn't care.

Ash was stunned at what she said, so were the others. "I did." Was the only thing her could say, and then he spoke again. "Then why did you steal all those Pokemon, and kill the people if they got in you way? Do you not feel bad now?" He questioned deeper, again.

"No. I have no remorse for what I've done. It was also was orders." She then took a gun from her left leg. There was a gun strapped around her leg and under her dress. She then pointed it at Ash, pointing it towards his heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review. Thats all you get! Bwhaha. D Now review!

-wolf-girl87-


	22. Chapter 22: Travistie

Disclaimer: U should know by now. I don't own pokemon.

Author's Note: Sorry all. School's been a drag. Not that much HW tho. Cuz I do it during school. Unlike today tho. Kinda sux bringing books home. And oh crp, I have to read my book, it's called Dawn of the White Rose. It's by Mary Pershall. It's really good too. Anywho, I'm guna get started now. Sorry, to keep ya'll waiting so long!

Recap: "No. I have no remorse for what I've done. I also have orders." She then took a gun from her left leg. (There was a gun strapped around her leg and under her dress.) She then pointed it at Ash, pointing at towards his heart.

Chapter 22: Travestie.

Misty just stood there looking into Ash's face. He looked so shocked at what she had said. Although she felt a little uncomfortable in the position she was in; she didn't care. "Yes, Ash. You heard right. I don't care. It doesn't matter anymore."

Ash just stood there his jaw was dropped and his eyes were slightly teary. His body was shaking. It looked as if he had seen a ghost. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know how to act. But as if on que he heard someone shout "Don't do it!" This person voice was soft, and a female voice. And another voice shouting "Don't listen to her, Misty. Kill him, now!" Only this persons voice was much deeper and darker, like a older males voice. Ash immediately was drawn from his thoughts.

Misty couldn't concentrate, she glanced over at the ones who were shouting. She saw May yelling, and then glanced up to see her father yelling. She couldn't concentrate. She about ready to pull the trigger, but something a shocked her from the back. She was use to it though. She noticed it was an electric attack, and then she took out another gun, and held it in back of her. This time the other gun was facing towards Ash's Pikachu. Misty shot at the Pikachu, but shot at the railing that it was standing on. "Back off, Pikachu." She said with anger in her voice. But Pikachu did not move.

Once Ash looked at the ones who were yelling, he turned around and looked at Misty, and noticed his Pikachu and the bullet marking in the rail. He also noticed Misty wasn't paying attention. And then he looked back at his Pikachu who wouldn't budge. And then with an instance Ash went running towards Misty. As he was about to tackle her...

Misty glared at the Pikachu. But Pikachu would not move. And then she heard the footsteps of someone coming at her, and then she realized that she had forgotten about Ash. So, she turned around instantly and fired her gun, as soon as she saw Ash coming at her about to tackle her.

May and Brock just stood there and watched the scenario, and watched what had just happened. Then immediately they ran over to Ash. "No!" May yelled. She rushed to his side. And then Brock stood above him. Standing there shocked at what Misty had done.

Misty watched Ash collapse to the ground. She saw the tears in his eyes as he fell to the ground. She stood up straight and then tossed the gun over the railing. It then landed into the pool. Her white dress had some splatters of blood. She backed up and noticed Pikachu had ran to Ash's side. Misty took out her cell, and called an ambulence. She didn't want to stay there. The images of Ash's bloody body would remain in her head for good. She had no way of getting them out. No possible way. She looked at the blood pouring from his side. Then a tear ran down her face. She was crying. She didn't know why. "Ash.." She said and trailed off, and then gave all the information to the lady on the other end. Then soon there was an ambulence there and Ash was being taken to a Hospital.

Misty stood at the enterance of her house. She watched the party guests walk out and whisper certain things. She just stood there scolding each and everyone of them. Then Brock, Tracey, and May came to her. They stood there infront of her. Misty wanted to look away from their cold glares. But she didn't she just stood there.

May was the first to speak up. "Misty. How could you? He was your long time friend. You could've..." May was cut off with what Misty had said. "No. I couldn't have. He was my "friend" then. Not now. There's a difference." May stood there and glared at her once again. "How can you be so cold?" She asked with a steady voice. "Easy." Misty said just brushing off Mays' glares.

Then Brock and Tracey spoke up, just about the same time. "Misty.." "How.." After there was a period of silence Misty spoke up. "If you have something to say, then speak. If not get out of my sight." Brock grabbed Misty's wrist and pulled her away. He dragged her over the side of the house. And he gave a glare at May and Tracey; if they were to follow they would regret it. Brock through Misty upagainest the side of the house. And held his hand tightly over her wrist. And just glared at her for a moment. Misty returened it with a scold; of let go or die. "Misty." He said in harsh tone. "Hrm." Misty replied, knowing she was going to get a lecture. "He was your friend. Your b/f to be exact." "Yeah? And what was the point of you saying that?" She snorted. "Don't you care?" "About?" She replied bored. And then before she knew it, Brock had slapped her across the face. Misty just stood there shocked. "What in Fin hell was that for?!" She shouted and then tried to punch him in the face, but it didn't work, because he had blocked her hit. "I'm not playing around."

May and Tracey took the look Brock had given them, and then just started talking to each other. And then Tracey's cell rang. He answered it and it was the hospital. Tracey hung up the phone, and whispered what the doctor had said to him; to her. And then Tracey had no choice, but went to get Brock. As soon as Tracey tapped Brock on the back, and a fist went at his face. Tracey moved and stood there shocked. But swallowed and spoke, he tried not to stutter. "Br-Brock. The doctor called." He said. Brock put his hand down, and turned to Misty, and then just dragged her with him. "Let's go then." Brock said. And then they left to go to the Hospital.

Sorry, it's so short. I just needed to get his chapter up. Okay, tell me how you liked it. Review!

-wolf-girl87-


	23. Chapter 23: Breaking Down

Disclaimer: You should know this by now.. I do not own Pokemon or the chars, except I do own this fic.. and my own characters.

Author's note: Um... School is a biggy. Hmm, been hanging out at Taco Bell with a few friends, but not lately; it's been 2 weeks since the last time I went up there. Not to mention, I've been reading.. sorta. Lol, But I'm updating so yeah.

Upcomming Events:

1. School... continued

2. Updates on the following fanfiction: I've Missed You, Between Two Worlds, and Last Time.

3. New site type thing. . It's on "Br-Brock. The doctor called." He said while stuttering. Brock put his hand down, and turned to Misty, and then decided to drag her with them. "Let's go then." Brock said. And then they left to go to the Hospital.

Chapter 23: Breaking Down

On the way over to the hospital no one spoke. Untill Tracey coughed a few times, to abrupt the silence. Brock peered at him from the corner of his eye through the mirror as he droved in the direction of the hospital, and opened his mouth to speak, but May had interjected. "So.. Tracey, what were you about to ask me.. me before you got the call?"

Tracey looked up and stared at May kinda dumbfounded. He hadn't had a clue as to what she was talking about at that current moment. So, he just said the first thing that came to mind "I'm not sure."

Brock then spoke up after Tracey went quiet, while May had just hitten him over the head with her fist. "So, Tracey.. What hospital did the doctor say it was?" He asked still having the irritated tone in his voice.

Tracey looked up, thinking for a sec. "Umm.. Let see.."

"We don't have all day, now." Brock said.

"Oh right. I remember now, it was Clefy Hospital. Right over there." He said while pointing towards it.

While Tracey was giving the directions, Misty just sat there. Her eyes were swollen up, and it looked as if she was about to just start bawling then and there. But she held back and told herself **_It wasn't my fault... It wasn't..._** But she kept keeping herself from the truth.

Eventually they had gotten to Clefy Hospital. Once they were there, they ran inside. Misty being pulled by Brock into the hospital. They got the room number as to where Ash was being held. And they ran towards it, as fast as they could. The first one to reach the door was May. She had been a sprint runner in her days. The next was Tracey-He coughed alot after reaching the door. Brock and Misty were the only two left to reach the door. Brock swung the door open. And there laying in a white hospital bed; was Ash. But they weren't the first ones into the room. There was the doctor and nurses.

They all stepped in and closed the door behind them. The doctor stepped in and told them to get out. But they did not listen and walked straight on over to Ash. May looked over at the monitor and noticed that the line for the heartrate was doing normal; or so she thought. She sighed in relief. Tracey sat down in a chair near Ash, and just began to pray. While Brock spoke to the doctor and told him the reason they were there. After a few moments the doctor and nurses left them alone with the boy.

Brock walked over to Ash, after releasing Misty's wrist. He looked down at Ash, and the bandages the were slightly tainted with blood. He turned to Misty, and noticed she was staring directly at Ash's body-at the wounds she had caused. He saw that her eyes were swollen and puffy.

As Misty stared at Ash and his wounds, she glanced up to Brock at the feeling someone was looking at her; and it was Brock. She turned her face immediately after noticing. She continued to whisper in her head.. It **_wasn't my fault... I didn't want too.. But I had too.. There was no other option for me.. _**But while in her own thoughts, Brock stared at her intensly in his own thoughts.

**_Why? Why Misty? You knew him better than all of us. He was your best friend, and you loved him. What made you do such a thing like this. What made you into such a jerk?_** These were just a few questions going through his mind at that moment.

A few moments later they all heard some mumbling, and they all immediately turned away from their own personal thoughts and looked at Ash. All did except Misty. She was just standing there infront of the bed he was lying on. She did not look at him, she did not want to be there. But she had to, she had no choice.

Ash's eyes slowly began to open. The first thing he saw was the bright hospital lights beaming down on him. He slowly got to his elbows, and slowly sat up. He had closed his eyes so he wouldn't get dizzy, once he knew he was sitting up, he opened his eyes once again. He looked around the room. The first person he saw was Brock, then May, then Tracey, and then he regretted seeing her... Misty.

"Her." He said in a hurtful and displeased voice. While he was looking at Misty.

She felt his eyes lock on her, and she heard the word 'her' as if it were just a thing, or someone he did not care for. She couldn't look at him, not when she was about to break down crying and confessing.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Ash asked looking at Brock, as if he would hold the answer.

"I brought her here." He stated.

"Why?" He continued to question.

"Because, I thought that if she saw what she had done, it might of brought some sense to her." Brock put simply.

May looked at Misty, and walked over to her. She was still her friend, though she did not know why. May saw that she was about to cry. (All basically noticed except Tracey and Ash)

Misty turned away and mumbled something "Get away from me."

May didn't look shocked at what she said. "Don't give me that, I'm still your friend. After what you just did. I mean c'mon it wasn't your fault." All eyes, except Misty's-were on May. Everyone just shocked at what she just said.

Misty turned to her. "I don't need your sympathy. And it was.." Misty's eyes began to tear up. Before she managed to even shed a tear, she turned away.

"Brock, will you excuse Misty and myself. We need to talk." He explained to Brock.

"But.." Brock attempted to argue.

"Just go!" With that, Brock and the rest followed him out. And closed the door behind him. Ash sat in his bed, and then slowly got to his feet. And walked over to Misty. He looked so serious, and that he was.

"Misty." He said, but with a demanding voice, as if she were to just turn automatically and look at him. She didn't. She just stood there looking away. He went for her, he pinned her againest the and forced her to look at him.

She pushed him back, and turned to him and glared at him. "What! What do you want me to do, crawl on my knees and obey you-like some love sick puppy. Well, you have another thing coming, cause I don't plan one doing that!" She snapped. But her voice was a bit cracky, but she had meant it.

He stood there; a few feet away. He looked at her, not suprised by her attitude and the tone in her voice. He let her have her space and spoke up "Well, excuse me. I didn't plan on you trying to kill me, when we found you! It's your effing fault I have to bullet hole scars on my body now!" He screamed back.

She looked at the bandages. She just grinned and looked away. "Whatever."

"Don't you dare turn your head when I'm speaking to you!"

"I'm not you're fucking dog! So, stop treating me like I am!" She barked back.

"You might as well be." He said with a grin. He knew that this comment would get her full attention.

As she heard that, sparks of anger started forming around her (anime style). She immediately turned her head and punched him in the face for that comment. "How dare you.." She stood back and looked at what she had just done.

He wasn't expecting her to punch at him for that. After the hit, he went crashing into the bed. And he sat on the cold floor looking at her; shocked and once again displeased.

Meanwhile outside the door

Brock and everyone elses' ears were tightly up againest the door listening on Ash and Misty's conversation. They heard the pounding and the screaming. And Brock went to grab the door handle-when May held him back. "Don't."

He looked at her strangely, and obyed. He then went back to listening, but now May was by the handle so that neither Brock nor Tracey or anyone else could get in. May knew what she was doing.

Back inside the room

After about five minutes of them argueing and Misty re-injuring Ash, they stopped. They huffed a bit and stared at each other intensly. "Why'd you have to come back?"

"I had a mission. And you just happened to be in the way. So, I had to find a way to eliminate you from the picture." Misty said while sitting on the bed and Ash stood over by a chair and table.

"Standing in your way? In your way from what?" He asked.

"That's confidential. That is between my father and I." She snickered.

"Your father?" He asked puzzled at her statement. "Since when?"

She glared at him. "After his clan members kidnapped me so long ago." She seemed to not care about that moment in time. All she cared about now, was unknown at that time.

"So, your father was behind it all? Did he brainwash you into joining him? What did he do?" He questioned and stepped forward.

She looked at him "he did nothing to me, in order for me to join him and his clan." She said simply as harsh memories came to her.

He looked at her, he was no longer mad at her, but concerned. "Misty.." His voice was still harsh, but it had some sencirity too. **_No, she betrayed us. I can't hold back just because she was my best friend._** He fought with himself about the situation occuring. Before he knew it, Misty was no longer there. She was gone and out the door. He walked towards the door, only to see that Brock and Tracey were standing by the door. And May was no where to be seen.

"Where's May? And Misty for that matter." Ash asked them.

They looked at each other. Tracey said where May was "She left. Following Misty." He then looked away from Ash. He didn't want to tell him. But eventually he and Brock would have to.

Ash went back into the room and changed into his clothes (the clothes he wore before he wore a tux to the ball. Ya know they appear to be there when ever he needs them in the show. Lol.) And he walked out, when he realized he still had some patches on, he yanked them off and threw them in the room and closed the door.

Meanwhile with Misty and May

Misty walked out of the hospital and towards a near by forest and she had May following her. May was her only actual friend through the whole situation. Misty continued on her walk, her strides were strong but wobbly. Soon, she was far enough away from the hospital, she collapsed and pounded the ground hard with her fist. When she lifted it-it had a cut along the side and dirt smudges too. She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

May came around a tree, and just stood there behind her friend. She looked down at Misty. She knew she didn't mean to, but she had to. For her life. May was second or third in commanding. She knew what was to happen to Misty if she did not obey. May stepped forward while doing so she stepped on a twig, which caused Misty to starttle and throw a near by rock at May. May caught it, and tossed it up and down, and then off to the side.

"Misty.."

"Leave me along. God damnit! Just leave me alone!" She shouted.

"Misty.. I-... I know you didn't want to-" May tried explaining, but Misty shot up and turned towards May.

"I don't want you damn explainations! You have no fucking idea what I did, how bad this would hurt! You have no clue what I had to go through. I did not want to join, I tried getting away with almost every chance I had. But no, I was forced for my life..." She trailed off, and then turned away and walked off once again.

May stood there, she wanted to comfort her friend. But instead she turned behind her to find the guys standing right there. She glared at them.

"Did you get that, Ash? Are you bloody fucking happy now!" May said, and walked off in the direction of where Misty had gone.

Ash just stood there, shocked at the words Misty and May had just spoken before them. And before he knew it he was alone. Brock and Tracey had gone with May. **_Somethings not right.. Why would they follow Misty?_** Ash thought about this for awhile before following silently behind.

Misty came to a clearing and there before her stood a figure. A tall man, bulky too. He was slightly bald; almost. He stood before her in this feild of flowers. "Misty.. My child."

"What do you want? You've made my life worse than it was before. Just pretend I died." Misty exclaimed through tears.

"Oh, I wont have to pretend when you are." He smirked, and his clan members appeared by his side. Even her sisters.

"**Wha-** What do you mean!" She questioned, now her tears were gone and her anger was rising. She stepped foward and glared at her father and searching him for an answer.

"Dear child. Since I have three lovely daughters already, why would I need a fourth? You were never my child. You were just a pawn in my sick little game." He laughed.

Misty's anger rose to a breaking point. She ran at him, "your lying!" She yelled. And swung at him, but he had moved away while Violet took his place. Misty stopped her punch and stepped back. **_I- I can't they're my only family. My only family... _**She was torn from her thoughts when she was shot down to the ground by her sister.

May and the others stood in the forest and with Ash slowly trailing behind he did not hear what was going on. He was just thinking about things that could not be, but is in reality.

- To be continued...

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. It took me forever to do. X.x Oh and remember review. Next Chapter coming soon

Chapter 24: Can No Longer Be

-Nikki- Chapter completed: 1-30-05


	24. Chapter 24: Can No Longer Be

A/N: Hey there people. It's been awhile. Anywho, yeah well I'm continuing. Kay? Okay then. Here we go. Okay everyone this fic is a little different for once. I kind of mixed the ideas of dbz into this episodes. I hope you like it. Cuz I worked really hard on this.

Recap: Misty's anger rose to a breaking point. She ran at him, "your lying!" She yelled. And swung at him, but he had moved away while Violet took his place. Misty stopped her punch and stepped back. **_I- I can't they're my only family. My only family... _**She was torn from her thoughts when she was shot down to the ground by her sister.

May and the others stood in the forest and with Ash slowly trailing behind he did not hear what was going on. He was just thinking about things that could not be, but is in reality.

Chapter 24: Can No Longer Be

As Misty was thrusted towards the ground, Daisy came up and kicked Misty-cuasing Misty to roll a few times, then Lily comes in. She picks Misty up by the collar of her shirt, looks at her threateningly and tosses her aside while Misty trys to get through to them. As Misty gets tossed across the field, May steps forward but Brock grabs her shoulder and pulls her back.

"But.." May started with a teary crack in her voice.

"No. We knew our orders. We knew it would come to this one day. We have to let Misty face this." Brock established.

May groaned and turned away so she didn't have to look. Then she realized Ash was standing there not realizing what was going on. She walked up to him, and randomly slapped him across the face. Than she glared fiercly at him, as if this was all his fault.

Ash walked up to a tree and stood near it. Not realizing what was going on, still trying to sort out the thoughts that were flowing into his head all at once. But before her knew it someone had slapped him. His head shot up to see who it was and yell at the person, but it was May. He noticed the look on her face. But he had not seen this expression on her, only Misty. But he tossed the thought away. And groaned as the light red on his face began to tingle.

"This isn't my fault." He stated to himself, but aloud.

"It might as well be." May was still looking at him fiercly.

"Nani?" He looked puzzeled for a moment and then spoke "why would it be? _She_ was the one who shot me, not the other way around."

"_She_ had no other choice. _She_ had to for her own _safety_ and for her _friends_."

Ash murmmered something to himself. Brock was still watching Misty. As much as he thought she deserved this; she didn't. He watched her get messed up by her own sisters; the ladies he once fell in love with. Brock turned his head away and looked at May who was accusing Ash.

"This should be your fault. It really should be! After all she was the one who-" May was barking furiously at Ash by now, but was cut off.

"May." Brock said, once again putting his hand on her shoulder. "It isn't his fault. It's her own. She..."

"Come on, tell him. Tell him what really happened after she was kidnapped all those years ago." May pushed.

"Tell me what?" Ash asked once again.

But everyone's attention went to the fight, as Misty was brutally thrown to the ground once more. But she rose to her feet unsteady like. And began to speak and walk towards them at the same time.

"You-you're not lying, are you? Violet, Daisy, Lily... How could you. I'm your own flesh and blood. How could you do this to me?" She said while limping towards them.

The three sisters looked at one another and were about to respond but dear old daddy chimed in at this moment. "Because, they work for me now. And they obey me now."

Misty grunted as she fell to the ground but pushed hands front of her and landed on her hands and knees. She gripped the dirt, and as soon as daddy moved in closer to kick her aside from his real goal, she looked up with a smirk, and threw mud and grains of dirt in his eyes. And she herself struggled to get up on her feet.

He moved towards her taking proud strides towards Misty. But before he knew it he went blind. "What the hell?" He cursed. And then realized he was being pushed back, and was almost pushed to the ground. But he stood his ground. And called forth this team to attack her. "Attack now. All at once! All members!"

May and Brock looked at one another as they heard this.

"You know what this means right?" May asked Brock, completely ignoring Ash's questions. And steps ahead of Brock walking towards Misty.

"Yes, I realize." Brock grunted a bit, but stepped forward. Soon, Ash was left alone with just Pikachu. He watched them leave and walk towards Misty.

"Wait? What are you guys doing?" He asked, obviously confused.

May stopped and slightly choked on her words. "If you haven't realized by now. We- we're apart of their team." She sighed as she heard Ash fall to the ground.

Brock did not look back, for he knew that Ash was looking intensly at them.

"Why?" Was what he asked after they continued on walking.

"We... we had no other choice." May said as she walked on.

"Okay. So, that's the same reason for Misty right?" Ash continued on. He looked at their backs for an answer, but neither one of the answered they just continued on walking. Soon, he was alone. Just standing there wondering what he should do. After all she had shot him. What was he supposed to do? _Help_ her?

Once Brock and May and the rest of the members surrounded Misty. She stood partly up right and just looked at them all. She did not turn to May nor Brock, but to Jamie. The one who had a fascination with her. She knew he wasn't going to help her out. But would her friends? Were they loyal to her or to her step father? She did not know the answers, so she just stood there waiting for someone to attack.

Her step father stepped forward and order everyone to attack at full force. But no one moved and then when he ordered again everyone attacked her all at once; all except two.

They heard the command but did not move and they it was said again. This time everyone responded. Brock elbowed this guy named Rob in the stomach and then May tripped this girl named Mary. Then all those who stopped beating on Misty, turned to them. They all looked intensly at them-then Marcus dropped Misty to the ground and kicked her really hard in the stomach; enough to make cough up blood. Marcus stepped towards Brock and threw a punch at him; but Brock ducked and uppercutted Marcus in the chin and sent him flying. Then everyone else attacked.

Misty layed on the ground, her vision bleary. When she heard May call out to Brock through the sounds of punches and bones breaking. She whispered to herself _they are loyal. But why? I don't deserve this._ But soon she was unconcious by the time anyone came up to her.

May's shirt was torn and she had a few bruises along her arms and maybe one or two below her eyes. She somewhat limped around. Her haired was now messy. Brock stood there; he managed to break a sweat and his hand was bruised and one of his knuckles on each were broken. Although his clothes and hair left untouched. And around them were all these people either unconcious or badly injuired. And about five feet away is where Misty layed.

Next to her was her step father with a gun her to her head. "It's been swell, but you gotta die." He chuckled as he pulled back the trigger and wrapped his fingers are the trigger. A shot was heard and something else.

"Pi-Ka-Chuuuuuuu!" Pikachu fired a powerful thundershock at the step-father. Pikachu wasn't even given a command by Ash, he just did it.

Misty mumbled in her unconcious state "I can no longer be...be.." But she was unable to finish, because she knocked out completely.

Ash just stood there and watched the whole scene. When he realized what was actually going on he ran towards Misty and where Pikachu were. He dashed around and over the people on the ground. And then he stopped standing over Misty he glared at her current form. He hesitated to touch her but he bent down and picked up her wrist and felt her pulse. He then called out to May and Brock "Her pulse is extremly weak! We need to get her to a hospital!"

With that Ash picked her up; completely forgetting he was ever mad at her. He ran in the direction of the hospital with Pikachu running behind them two. May and Brock just stood there.

"Well, I think this went well. Don't you?" May turned to Brock with almost a smile on her face.

"I agree." With that they walked on over in the direction where Ash ran in. But they were stopped by Lily, Violet, and Daisy.

"What is that you want?" Brock asked.

"You're traitors to this team. You shall be exicuted." Violet said while taking out a 9mm gun and pointing it at his head.

"Great this again. I was trained by you. You should know not to put a gun to my especially when I'm unarmed." Brock commented almost grinning.

May chimmed in "I know seriously. What's up with that?" With that May kicked the gun out of Violets hand, and then she-herself was backhanded by Daisy.

Lily kneed Brock in the back when she came up to him from behind. But as she went to do that Brock turned around and grabbed her knee and threw her at her sisters.

"May we pick this up some other time?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, like next week or something?" May added.

The three sisters stood up looking at each other almost insulted like. And then they were about to attack but were called back. "Stop. Let them go, we have bigger things to do than deal with them."

"Yes, father." The all said at once and retreated with the older man.

Somewhere in the hospital May and Brock wondered through the halls looking for Misty's room.

"What number was it again?" May asked.

"301" Brock answered.

Then with out further more Ash stepped out of a room and looked at them-as if he knew they were comming. He sighed a heavy sigh. "She is in a current coma with a very weak pulse. She may not live long."

The two of them did not look suprised to hear this and just looked at Ash and then walked into the room. They both looked at her. Then had their own little conversation while sitting right next to her.

Ash went back into the room and sat in a chair. And looked up at the two who were talking.

And then slowly closed his eyes and drifted into a deep slumber. While May and Brock spoke.

None of them were aware that Misty was wide awake-just in the coma state. Her eyes were closed, but she heard every word of their conversation and soon then there was nothing.

May and Brock fell asleep after about 30 minutes of talking.

The next morning everyone layed still and quiet. Though it was not light out it was still dark. Misty had mumbled some words and the one to hear them had been Ash. He was wide awake by then and was sitting next to her bed now. He listened to her, and then nudged May and Brock for them to awake from their peaceful slumber.

"Hey guys. I think she's trying to say something. Check her pulse." Ash was saying.

May checked it, "Still very low."

Misty mumbled the words "I can no longer be.. I can no longer be..." She mumbled them over and over- but did not finish the sentence untill then.

"I-I can no longer be with the living. My body has given up on me and so have I. I'm sorry." With that she was quiet and the monitor and her pulse her gone, the monitor made a straight beep sound. She was dead. The fight had taken to much out of her.

Ash ran to get a doctor and May was shaking Misty furiously for her to wake up. But she didn't she just lied there motionless. The doctors ran in and called for others. They tried everything they could be she would not come back. Ash cursed at them for the try more.

Misty stood there in her spirit form. She watched her body move up and down with each shake. Motionless she lied still while they tried to pump electric waves through her body. She did not feel a thing, she stood there in her hospital gown. She sighed and whispered. "I'm sorry guys, I truly am." with that she walked off into the distances fading away never looking back.

Okay, everyone. I'm sorry if the ending sucked. But I just wrote whatever came to mind. And that was it. I just wrote. Anywho, review review review! I wanna see those posts now. Tell me what you thought. Btw, one more chapter left!

Chapter 25: The End... Finally.

Bye now.

Chapter 24 completed on 2/17/05


	25. Chapter 25: The End Finally

A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you for the reviews. I'd like to say thanks to the following:

gladdecease: Okay, umm.. I'm pretty sure I already explained? You should consider reading the other chapters first. Lol.

Soft Flame Matthias: Yeah, well... What can I say?

glorygirl264: Because, it was how I originally intended. I should probably consider renaming the story. Not. K' Bye!

Thanks for the Reviews people! Now onto the recap.

A/N2: Wow. This is finally the last chapter. I can't believe it, omg. I hope I get alot of reviews on this chapter. Okay now on with the recap and story.

Recap: Misty stood there in her spirit form. She watched her body move up and down with each shake. Motionless she lied still while they tried to pump electric waves through her body. She did not feel a thing, she stood there in her hospital gown. She sighed and whispered. "I'm sorry guys, I truly am." with that she walked off into the distances fading away never looking back.

Chapter 25: The End... Finally.

Ash held Misty's hand. He did not want to let go. He began blaming himself for everything.

_Misty. Misty, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let them. I could have prevented this whole thing from happening. Why? Why were you being punished? He wanted me, not you._ This whole time, he fought within himself, not even letting her go.

Brock looked down at him. He shook is head and looked at Misty's lifeless body. "She chose this. It was her own life that was at stake one way or another." He heard himself say.

May's head shot up when she heard what Brock said. She immediately ran over to Brock, and led him away before Ash could get to him.

Ash's head spun around, as he was torn from his thoughts and stood up towards Brock and May.

"Whose side were you both really on!" He demanded. He left Misty's side as he walked up to May and Brock. "Hmm.. What side?" Neither one of them answered.

"Answer me!" He shouted. He pounded his fist on a near by table. "Answer me."

May stood infront of Brock and walked up to Ash. "Ash, please calm down. We know you're upset. But please try to underestand, this wasn't supposed to happen."

Ash looked at her. "What do you mean? 'Wasn't supposed to happen.'?"

May swallowed before answering. "We knew that you were supposed to die. But we didn't know when."

"So, what you decided I should die! From what!" His voice was raising.

"You see, Ash. Brock became a member of this team just a few months after Misty disappeared. Max and I were already members before we met. The reason we were not to mention anything is because of our lives were at stake. Not to mention, Misty's." May said, choking back her fear.

Ash turned around, trying to hide back the tears he felt as if he had been betrayed by everyone. He then wiped away a few tears that had streamed down his cheeks. He bent over Misty. And then whispered something to May and Brock. "Leave me alone. I have some business to attend to."

Without another word said, Brock and May were out of the room and had closed the door behind them.

Ash leant over Misty's lifeless body and bent down to whisper something in her ear. He knew that she couldn't hear him, but he tried anyways. "Misty.. I'm sorry. I let you down. I let everyone down. I didn't know if it was all real. I thought it was just a thing of my imagination. I wasn't so sure though. But when you weren't by my side, I felt it was right. I tried to hide it from everyone. I even tried to hide it from myself..." He said but trailed off and leaned back, and sat down in a chair and held her hand.

"I wasn't sure about alot of things. How I felt for you, how I felt for others. I didn't even know the real meaning of love. I continued to ask myself that, when ever I was with you. I didn't realize your past was so bad. I thought it was like every other childs. But I guess I was wrong. Was I blind to see how you felt really? Or did I really know, and just not believe?"

Misty found herself wondering through out an empty hall. It was white, and on the walls held images of the real world. She looked at each one as she passed by them. And then she heard Ash's voice. She wasn't sure at first but, she followed the voice to a doorway. She pressed her ear up againest the door and listened. She knew it was him. She placed her hand on the door knob, and swung the door open. She was eager to see and hear Ash.

She looked at the room, it was a black color and near a wall was a bed with a body on it and next to the bed there was a boy. No wait, he wasn't a boy, he was a man. He sat there talking to the body. She stepped into the room. And the room transformed from darkness into a hosipital room. She looked around, and realized she had ended up back in the same spot. Obviously, she had a purpose left.

She walked towards Ash and the body. When she paused behind Ash, to look at who was on the bed, she was shocked to see it was her. She didn't recall how she died or where.

"Why did you have to leave? I had just found you. Now your no longer here. Why did you have to die? Why couldn't it have been me?" Ash said. He leant over a little more. "Misty. There's something I have been wanting to tell you, ever since we first met. But I don't know how."

Misty looked down at him, and wanted to know what was going on. She didn't know what to do. She was already dead. What could she possibly be able to do?

"Mist.. Misty, I.. I don't know how to say it. Why does this it seem so easy to tell you now? But I wasn't able to tell you then. Err.. I love you. I always have."

Misty stood there shocked at his words, but shrugged it off. She bent down, and whispered in his ear. She probably knew that he couldn't hear her. "I love you to. And always will." With that she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Just as she did that, he leant in and kissed her cold lifeless lips. He stayed there for awhile. And then pulled back. Feeling as if someone was there, he got up and walked away.

Misty stood there and watch him leave her completely, and then looked over at her body. She did not want to be alive. She preferred death over life, even if she was alive, what good would she have been able to do? So, she stayed dead and just watched Ash leave.

She was always with Ash, in spirit. She went everywhere with him. To make sure nothing bad ever happened to him.

O.o unepected?

Thank you one and all! This was my last chapter! WOOT IM DONE!

Review right away! It's a possibitlity to there being a sequel. Bye!

Nikki-


End file.
